From the Shadows
by Wildfire
Summary: A new arrival at Bayville High captures the attention of one Kurt Wagner, with secrets of their own how will things change once there secret is out. Kurt x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**The Past**_

_Heaven's gift to me just the way you are,_

_A new aged child from a distant star._

_It feels so good just to be_

_So close to your love. You are heaven's gift to me._

_You are so sweet and pure just the way you are._

_Mama's precious jewel. Daddy's rising star._

_There's so much in life for you to see._

_And so much to be. You are Heaven's gift to me._

_La la la la la la, la la la la la,_

_La la la la la la la, la la la la la la la,_

_La la la la la, la la la la,_

_La la la la la, la la la la la la la_

_Tightly clutching the small music box within delicate hands the cloaked individual sat quietly listening to the song that issued from it. Solely fixated on the two swans which twirled around the surface of the music box they paid little heed to the world around them; the swaying of the carriage and rhythm of the wheels not entering into their notice. The only sigh that they were paying any attention to the outside world being the times when they rewound the key to the small music box, thus beginning the song again. _

"_Все будет хорошо__, я обещаю, __я не позволил бы__что-нибудь__случится с вами.__" (Everything will be alright, I promise, I wouldn't let anything happen to you.)_

_Although they heard the words that were spoken they couldn't bring themselves to acknowledge not only the speaker, but the idea of safety they spoke off. Trying to take comfort in the familiar song they offered no resistance as they felt their companion gather them to them; still making no sound even as silvery tracks made their way down their face._

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Although it was only mid-afternoon the rising temperature was quickly making the day feel like an inferno; feeling more like midsummer than early spring, while the slight breeze brought no relieve. In a vain attempt to seek some sort of protection from the unforgiving heat Kurt had sought shelter underneath the leafy canopy of one of the few oaks dotted around Bayville High. Although the canopy did cut out the warming rays of the sun it offered no shelter against the heat.

With his usual yellow shirt already lying forgotten at his side Kurt tugged at the neckline of his T-shirt in a vain attempt at cooling himself down. Looking out from under strands of navy hair Kurt watched his fellow students going about their daily lives, each of them having nothing more to worry about than the amount of homework they got. Leaning back against the oak behind him Kurt found himself shifting uncomfortably as he felt his fur begin to stick to his skin, the thin sheen of sweat doing nothing to help him.

Looking down at his hands Kurt could only give a sigh as he took note of their normal human like appearance, yet no matter how normal he appeared to the outside world he would never be normal. Deep down Kurt knew that the disguise the image inducer offered was for his own protection, yet despites that he couldn't help but wish at times that he didn't need it.

Watching a smiling couple walk by Kurt's mood only lessened as he saw them fawning over one another. Knowing that he'd been feeling down lately Kurt couldn't help the ache he felt inside, despites the best efforts of the others to find out what was bothering him Kurt found he just couldn't bring himself to tell them. Caught up in his thoughts Kurt didn't realising he was no longer alone until he heard Scott's familiar voice.

"Hey Kurt. So this is where you've been hiding, missed you at lunch today?"

"Hey Scott, didn't see you there. What's up?"

Taking in the one before him Scott couldn't help the concern he felt as he took in his navy haired friend. Yet, it wasn't only himself that had noticed their blue furred friend hadn't been himself lately, in fact the whole team had picked up on it. Although Kurt had still been acting like the clown he'd been come to known as it was hard to tell that there something wrong, yet for those that had come to know him could see past the act.

"That's what I was about to ask you Kurt. Is there something bothering you? You've seemed a little preoccupied lately."

"It's nothing really; I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

Looking upwards towards his friend Kurt flashed him a grin, quickly putting on his joker face not wanting his friend to worry. Sparing a glance at his watch Kurt was glad to see that lunch was about to end and he wouldn't have to answer any more of Scott's questions. Pushing himself up from where he sat Kurt quickly put on his discarded shirt before grabbing his bag.

"Listen Scott I know that you and the others are just looking out for me, but I'll be fine. I just have some things that I need to figure out, I promise when I'm ready to talk I will."

"Ok then Kurt, I wouldn't hassle you, just remember when you're ready to talk I'm here."

"I know thanks."

Giving his friend one last crooked grin Kurt left his friend behind as he hurried off to his next class.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Patiently watching time slip by Scott gave a quick glance to his watch before leaning back against the hood of his car. Observing the commotion around him as the whole of Bayville High student's population rushed to get about their lives now that the school day had ended. Feeling the sun disappear for a moment behind a blanket of clouds Scott was at least thankful that the heat wave which had been plaguing them all day was finally coming to an end. Although it was still warm as least the temperature was now at a bearable level. Silently pondering things over Scott quickly lost his trail of though at the calling of his name, scanning the crowd Scott gave an answering wave as he recognised the approaching figures.

Seeing that he caught Scott's attention Evan once again adjusted the shoulder strap on his backpack before saying farewell to the group he was with. Leaving his friends behind Evan quickly made his way over to the one waiting for him; Kitty standing patiently to one side for him to join her. Falling into side the two made their way across the yard to where Scott was waiting.

Tossing her bag into the back seat Kitty practical fell in beside it, giving a most heartfelt sigh as she did.

"Like I can't believe how much homework I've got; and what's with the assignment Mr Johnson gave us, it's like so unfair."

"You don't have to tell me, there's no way Johnson can expect us to have an essay on the Civil War done by tomorrow."

Listening to the younger teenagers complain about the unfairness of homework Scott hid the grin he was wearing as he adjusted his rube tinted glasses; remembering the days when it was him complaining about the Civil War. Coming back to the here and now Scott gave another quick glance at the thinning crowd as he realised that they were still awaiting the final member of their group.

"Hey Evan, you haven't seen Kurt around have you?"

Looking upwards at Scott's question Evan spared a quick glance with Kitty before answering the question directed at him.

"Yeah just a few minutes ago, I asked if he was getting a lift with us, but the fussy dude said to go on with him as something had come up. He wouldn't say what, but to be totally honest the dude look down."

"Kurt's going to be alright isn't he? Maybe someone should go find and like maybe talk to him."

Noting the concern in both their voices and faces Scott knew that Evan and Kitty shared his own worries regarding Kurt's wellbeing. However, remembering his earlier encounter with the blue furred mutant Scott realised that crowding Kurt was the last thing they should do. Kurt had made it clear that he wanted his space and Scott was willing to honour that request, at least until he had a better idea of how to help his friend and right how the only person he could think off who might be able to help was the Professor.

"Listen guys I know you're worried, I'm even a little worried about Kurt, but right now Kurt just needs his space. Just give his time, he'll come around."

Hearing the sense in Scott's words both Evan and Kitty accepted his proposal, knowing right now it was the best they could do. Giving one yard one last glance Scott gave a sigh before getting into the car himself, starting the engine in one smooth motion before putting it into gear.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Watching as both Evan and Kitty ran ahead of him Scott had no choice but to close the door as everyone went their separate ways. Not really paying any attention to the world around him as he closed the door behind him Scott nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned, finding now other than the Professor before him.

"Professor don't do that, it scares the heck out of me."

Chuckling slightly at his young ward Professor Xavier regained his composure as he took in the one before him.

"I am sorry Scott; I didn't mean to startle you. However, I feel there are more serious matters at hand we have to discuss, like what's been bothering you lately."

"No use hiding things from you is there Professor. To be honest Professor it's not me I'm worried about its Kurt, he's not been himself lately and it's got us all a little worried."

Resting his hands together in front of him as he gathered his thoughts Xavier found his hunch regarding Scott worries confirmed. Meeting the gaze of his student Xavier set out to ease his mind regarding the issue that was bothering him.

"It has come to my attention that Kurt seems preoccupied lately, I was hoping that he would come to us on his own. However, I do believe that your right Scott, I feel it's time Kurt talked to someone about what had been bothering him. Therefore once he returns I will try to get to the heart of the matter."

"Thanks Professor, if anyone has a chance of getting though to him it'll be you."

Excusing himself from the Professors presence, Scott headed off to deal with other things his mind now more at ease than it had been. Watching Scott leave Xavier turned his attention to the task which awaited him, hoping that he could indeed get to the heart of the matter which had been bothering Kurt.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Resting one hand hesitantly against the door in front of him Kurt debated whether or not to enter the mansion before him. No doubt he would be bombarded with questions the minute he walked through the door, the others no doubt curious about his disappearance after school. Having took some time to think things over Kurt knew that any questioning would only come because of their concern for him; it was this family bond between them all that made it so enjoyable staying at the Institute.

However, despites this Kurt couldn't deal with the idea of confronting anyone right now, the only thing he wanted at that moment was solitude, and not just because of all the homework he had. Coming to a decision Kurt had barely removed his hand from the door before disappearing, the smell of brimstone and faint whips of smoke the only sigh of his presence.

Reappearing mere seconds later in his room Kurt was once again glad that he had his own room; unlike Kitty and Rogue who shared with each other. Dropping his bag to the floor Kurt gave a small stretch before heading over to his closet, tossing his outer shirt to the floor beside his bed. Although the day had started off warm the slight chill which was now present in the air would never have given that impression. Snatching a sweater from his closet Kurt pulled it on over his head, giving it a last tug as he stopped in front of his bureau. Resting his hands on top of the desk Kurt's eyes flickered to the image inducer on his wrist, sparing it a moment's though Kurt switched the device off.

Looking up into the mirror before him Kurt couldn't help the small grin as he realised that Jean's choice in colour coordination wasn't that bad. The deep purple sweater Jean had convinced him to buy was just deep enough to compliment him as it contrasted against the blue of his fur. Only just finishing his line of thought Kurt gave a slight jump at the mental voice of the Professor.

(It's good to see that you've finally returned Kurt. I trust that you were able to deal with your business after school.)

(Sorry that I'm a little late Professor, but I had some work I needed to catch up on at school.)

(That's quite already Kurt. However, I would request your presence for a moment I feel it's time we had a talk.)

(Ok Professor I'll be right there.)

Releasing the breath he'd been holding Kurt gave a sigh as he did. Knowing this day would be coming Kurt still wasn't sure he was ready for it however, not about to back down Kurt readied himself for the challenge ahead.

Situated by the main source of heat in his study Xavier slowly turned the pages of the book in his lap, vaguely aware of the dancing flames beside him. Flickering upwards in tendrils of yellow and orange, the dancing flames cast out a soft glow into the room beyond. Content as he was Xavier lifted his head at the knock on the door, already knowing who it was.

"Come in Kurt."

Waiting patiently Xavier watched as the door was opened, the blue furred teleporter framed in the doorway. Sensing the nerves coming from Kurt he offered a calming smile before gesturing for Kurt to come in. Closing the door behind him Kurt walked over to where Xavier sat, the fires glow shimmering against his fur. Offering Kurt the seat opposite him Xavier remained quiet as he waited for Kurt to get comfortable, fully knowing that the discussion ahead needed to be treaded carefully.

Taking the seat offered to him it took a few minutes before Kurt was happy with the position he was in, though in part it was more of a stalling technique than actually seeking comfort. Clasping his hands together on his lap Kurt turned his attention to the fire, strongly aware of the Professor's gaze on him. Doing all he could to calm himself down Kurt's picture of calmness was prefect beside from the nervous waving of his tail.

"Kurt I know you might now want to talk about whatever it is that's been bothering you, but I feel it's about time you talked to someone.; if not myself then perhaps one of the others, maybe Scott."

Watching from his position Xavier saw the look of defeat overcome his ward, seeing the joker of the team in such a way Xavier could understand why the others would be concerned about him. However, whereas the others had nothing to base their concerns on Xavier, although not about to jump to conclusions, felt he knew what could possibly be the reason behind Kurt's current change in mood. Even though Kurt's attitude to life appeared to be one of fun and pranks Xavier knew from previous talks with Kurt that he was highly conscious of his appearance.

"There's nothing for you to be worried about Professor really."

"Kurt..."

"There's nothing wrong!"

Overcome by a moment of anger Kurt jumped up from his seat as he exclaimed hiss reply, yet as quickly as it overcame him his anger left him. Realising what he had done Kurt quickly bowed his head in shame his hair falling down in a curtain of dark silk. Wrapping his arms around himself Kurt silently waited for the rebuff he deserved however, what he got was anything but.

"Kurt I know you're dealing with a lot of emotions right now and I would like to help you, but unless you tell me I can't."

"I know that Professor...but you can't change what I am, so how can you help me."

From his position Xavier watched helplessly as the slight shudders worked themselves through Kurt's body, his arms wrapping themselves tighter around himself. Keeping silent Xavier waited for Kurt to continue with his line of thought.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me Professor I really do. I know you keep telling me that I'm normal Professor, but how can I expect anybody to accept me like this; after all I'm not exactly normal."

Listening to Kurt's words Xavier gave a slight smile as he finally realised just what it was that was bothering the one before him. The simplicity behind Kurt's recent behaviour was almost humorous if it had been any other, but seeing it from Kurt's point of view Xavier could understand why he was so troubled.

"Kurt listen to me, despites what you think my opinion regarding yourself and the others is that you're just as normal as everyone else. Regardless of your outer appearance it doesn't make you any less human."

"Maybe so Professor, I'm just don't share your confidence in others. I've firsthand experience of how people react when they see what I look like. Even the others were afraid of me when they first met me."

"I change how people have reacted to you Kurt and I'm truly sorry that you had to deal with it, but the past is the past, don't let it rule you. As for the others the important thing is that they overcame their fear and got to know you. Not only do they expect you, but they all consider you a friend."

Lifting his head at the Professor's words Kurt revealed amber eyes that held a look of pure sadness however, flickering in their depths was a glimmer of hope at the idea behind the words.

"What you say is true Professor, but it's hard to change ones opinion."

"Have confidence in yourself Kurt, people can be very surprising. I have a feeling that someday you'll get a surprise yourself. Not everyone is as close minded as you think, despites what you think Kurt I can promise you this, someday you'll find someone who will accept you for who you really are."

Listening to the Professor's final words, part of Kurt couldn't bring himself to truly believe what the Professor was saying yet; the other part of him couldn't help but hope in what he said. Either way only time would tell what lay in store for him. Bidding the Professor goodnight Kurt felt strangely better than before he'd entered.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Viewing the vast corridors of Bayville High silence had once again settled however, the reason behind the unusual silence was simply due to the fact that all the students were in class. At least most of the student population were in class, the exception being the one student who was frantically searching through their locker.

Searching through the junk he kept in his locker Kurt valiantly looked for the essay he had left there. Giving a growl of frustration Kurt couldn't believe this was happening to him, he was already late for class and if he didn't find this essay he was going to be in even bigger trouble. Doing one last search Kurt could have jumped for joy as he found what he was looking for, albeit a little crumpled. Grabbing hold of the wad of paper Kurt quickly shut his locker before hurrying off to his class, praying for all he was worth that Mrs Robinson was in a good mood. Not really looking where he was going Kurt found himself being knocked to the floor.

Needing a minute to gather himself Kurt finally looked up to see what he had run into, only to have his eyes widen in surprise at what was before him. On the floor opposite him, books scattered around them, was a girl no older than himself. Held back from her face by a purple hair band a curtain of brown curls fell around her to her lower back. While the dark hair was emphasized not only by the sheen of her lilac mesh top, but the paleness of her skin also highlighted its presence. However, it was the vibrancy of her eyes which caught Kurt's attention, a deep aqua, a colour which reminded him strangely of the sea.

"я извиняюсь, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Coming back to himself upon hearing the stranger speak Kurt needed a moment to realise that the one before him had switched between English and a language he didn't know. Not quite understanding what she had said Kurt could only wonder what she had said.

"It's all right; I wasn't looking where I was going either."

Meeting the aqua gaze of the one opposite him Kurt felt himself wearily returning the smile that she directed at him. Gathering himself together Kurt pushed himself up from the floor, quickly going about gathering the scattered books and papers. Holding his completed essay in one hand Kurt straightened himself from his kneeling position, highly aware of the gaze upon him.

Eye to eye with the one before him Kurt for once in his life had no idea of what to say, the jittery feeling in his stomach doing little to help him. Still holding one of his companions books Kurt quickly held it out to her, almost relieved as she took it from him.

"I've really got to be going, sorry again about bumping into you."

Sparing one last glance towards the brown haired stranger beside him Kurt was left with the image of smiling aqua eyes imprinted in his memory. Quickly arriving at his destination Kurt needed a moment to gather his breath as he prepared to face his teacher beyond. Knowing there was no point in delaying the encounter Kurt entered the classroom.

"So you've finally decided to join us Mr Wagner, now if you're done interrupting my class I suggest you take your seat."

Looking upwards into Mrs Robinson's burning gaze Kurt couldn't prevent the cringe which ran through his body, vaguely aware of his classmates' sniggers. Making his way over to his seat Kurt valiantly tired to bloke out the eyes which followed him and the snide remarks that were made as he pasted; yet no matter how hard he tried he was still aware of them. It was bad enough that people treated him differently because he was foreign, but most of the student population had chosen to isolate him further due to his odd behaviour. Brushing aside his worries Kurt chose to ignore the students around him and instead directed his attention to the lesson at hand.

Having listened to Mrs Robinson's monotone voice for the last 15 minutes Kurt was finding it hard to keep his attention on what she was saying. Though that was a lot easier said than done, especially seeing as most of what she said had occurred years ago and held no interest for him. However, the silent torture was ended for a while as a knock echoed through the classroom. Before Mrs Robinson could acknowledge the knock the door was pushed open revealing the tall figure of Bayville High's principle Ms Darkhome.

"Mrs Robinson, a moment if you would."

With the deadly silence that had settled over the class Mrs Robinson calmly followed the principle out of the room. Watching the door close the whole classroom broke out in a chorus of whispers, everyone curious about the interruption. Letting the whispers build up as time went on the whole class died down as the door opened again. Leaving the door open Mrs Robinson calmly entered, stopping in front of her desk before turning her steely gaze on the class.

"Alright class before you decide to start up again I'd like to introduce a new student to our class. They're recently moved here and I'm trusting you all to be on your best behaviour."

Receiving a warning glance from Mrs Robinson the class watched as she returned to the door before signalling for whomever to enter.

Sharing everyone else's curiosity about the new student Kurt watched as Mrs Robinson escorted them in, only to have surprise overcome him as he saw who it was. With an almost fluid like grace the girl he had bumped into in the corridor entered the room, stopping before everyone in front of the class. Unaware that he was staring Kurt quickly looked elsewhere as the girl noticed him, giving him a smile as she did.

"Everyone I'd like to introduce Aleksandra Cater."

"привет."

"Now that introductions have been made we've got a lesson to get back to. Now Aleksandra considering it's the only seat in the class you'll have to take the seat next to Kurt, so if you'll take your seat."

Looking up for a moment Kurt quickly turned his gaze downwards, suddenly finding the desk in front of him very interesting. Hearing the faint whispers which ran through his fellow classmates Kurt knew just where Aleksandra was as she came towards him.

"Hello."

Slightly startled at the sudden intrusion Kurt lifted his head in time to see his new desk bubby sit down beside him. Seeing Aleksandra turn to face him the jittery feeling he had felt before came back tenfold as Kurt noticed the smile she gave him.

"You're the boy from before нет, the one in the corridor."

Yeah that was me, looks like we keep bumping into each other."

"да it would seem so. So you are called Kurt?"

"Yes. Kurt, Kurt Wagner."

Unable to reply to his introduction both Kurt and Aleksandra quickly looked forward as Mrs Robinson made it none too clear that she wanted their attention. Getting back on track with the lesson the two followed the rest of the class as they sat in silence.

Feeling time slip by Kurt had to shake himself from the daze he was in as he felt a slight nudge on his arm. Sparing a glance towards his companion Kurt wondered what had happened as he noticed Aleksandra was looking straight ahead. Looking forward again Kurt almost missed the whisper directed towards him.

"It's nice to meet you Kurt, and please call me Sasha, no one calls me Aleksandra. Perhaps we can be friends."

"It's nice to meet you to Sasha, and I'd like it if we were friends."

With their thoughts spoken both students spared each other a smile before returning their attention to the lesson at hand.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Signalling the end of the lesson the school's bell had no sooner finished ringing before the corridors were overwhelmed with waves of students. With the few minutes given to them before the next lesson started the milling students were in no rush to move from their scatted positions around the corridor.

Just leaving the confines of History room 203 two students could be seen smiling and laughing as they joined the thinning crowd, coming to a stop in front of the navy haired ones locker.

Looking over to his companion Kurt felt himself truly smile for the first time in weeks; the depression he had been feeling just seemed to slip away.

"You really did that; I can't imagine you doing something like that."

"Well it's true I swear my foster mother wasn't too happy with me once they found out. Though truthfully I can't blame them, I was a little handful when I was little."

Giving a small giggle as the disbelieving look Kurt sent her Sasha brushed a strand of brown hair back from her face, turning to face Kurt as she did. Looking into brown eyes Sasha was happy to see the slight smile her new classmate was wearing. Not fully understanding how she knew Sasha had a feeling that the one before her hadn't smiled in a long time.

"What lesson do you have now then?"

"I've got science with a Mr, Mr Wakefield."

"Mr Wakefield, you have Mr Wakefield next."

"да, why?"

"That's my next lesson; do you want to go together?"

Waiting for Sasha's reply Kurt almost jumped out of his skin as he felt a tug at his arm.

"Well мой друг, what are we waiting for lead the way."

Giving a slight chuckle at Sasha's forwardness Kurt gave a mock bow to her.

"Well my lady shall we."

Leading the way through the mingling students that were still present Kurt had time to think over all that had happened in the last hour or so. Even though their initial encounter had been a bit of a run in the foundation of friendship had all ready been built and hopefully the foundations would lead to a friendship that would last.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

With one hand stretched out in front of him in a valiant attempt at keeping the tray he carried balanced Evan weaved his way through the growing crowd of students. Having a moment to catch his breath Evan gave one of his trade mark grins as he noticed Kitty waving at him. Managing to work his way over to the table Kitty was situated at Evan was now able to see that both Scott and Rogue were with her. Taking a seat beside Kitty he had to do a double take at the people gathered there before finally convincing himself that there was indeed someone missing from their group.

"Hey where's the fuzzy dude? This is the third week in a row that's he ditched us."

Readjusting his glasses as he looked up Scott could only share Evan's curiosity regarding the Germans where abouts. However, unlike a few weeks ago where he would have been worried about Kurt's well being Scott could honestly say that it was mere curiosity which now gripped him. Although gradual in its happening everyone had been able to see the change in their friend's mood, the recent depression that had consumed him weeks ago slowly disappearing only to be replaced by the cheery, joker personality they all knew. Despites the fact that Kurt had been disappearing for the last few weeks, no longer having his lunch with them as often as he did, Scott was just glad to see his friend happy again therefore he didn't question the turn of events.

"I wouldn't worry too much Evan, where ever Kurt is I'm sure his fine."

"Like Scott's right, it's not like he's still depressed I mean the guys been more hyper than he usually is. Why can't we just leave him be?"

Sparing a moment to share a look between themselves Scott, Evan and Kitty each gave a knowing smile regarding their fourth friend. Although Rogue appeared to spend most of her time acting the loner, the others knew that when the going got tough Rogue was the one person you could count on. Despites her earlier comment the others knew that out of everyone it was probably Rogue who was most upset about the recent depression Kurt had been in. For whatever reason shortly after her arrival at the Institute Rogue had took it upon herself to take on the role of older sister when it came to Kurt. Never hearing the German revoke her for it the arrangement had stuck, if anything the whole sibling arrangement seemed to boost both of the teenager's acceptation of themselves.

"Yeah I guess you're right, whatever it is that's cheered the fuzzy dude up I'm just glad it came along."

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

Moving to the school's outer grounds the whole place was scattered with students, all of them preferring the heat of the outside world than the confines of the school. One such student could be found once again seeking shelter under an oak tree as he quietly pondered things over.

Leaning back against the trunk behind him Kurt appeared asleep to all that pasted him, his closed eyes giving a small flutter at the slight breeze which brushed against him.

"I see you're enjoying yourself Mr Wagner and I would hate to wake you from your sleep."

Even before his eyes fluttered open Kurt already had a smile on his face as he recognised what he now knew was a Russian accented voice. Looking upwards Kurt's smile only grew as he saw an amused Sasha standing over him, her aqua eyes dancing with laughter.

"And miss out on the company of such a fine lady."

"Why сэр you're quite the flatter?"

Breaking out in laughter at their little joke the two teenagers felt totally at ease in each other's presence. Settling down beside him with fluid like grace Sasha's smile never left her face as she looked out on the student population. Leaning back against the trunk behind her Sasha's aqua eyes disappeared for a moment before once again being revealed as she released the breath she took.

Silently watching as Sasha got herself comfortable beside him Kurt looked on in fascination as curls of deep brown swirled around her before settling around her as the brief breeze died down leaving a few stubborn strands to fall in her face. Watching Sasha blow lightly at the few stubborn strands Kurt could only smile as he watched her try to move the strands aside. Reacting before he could think Kurt brushed the strands aside with the tips of his fingers only to pull his hand quickly away as he realised what he had done.

Suddenly nervous at his previous action Kurt couldn't believe he'd just done that, the jittery feeling he'd been feeling ever since he'd met Sasha coming back with a vengeance. Silently pondering over his thoughts Kurt gave a startled gasp as he felt a hand rest its self on his arm. Looking sideward's Kurt was able to see that it was Sasha herself that had touched him, turning to face the one besides him Kurt was surprised to see Sasha directing a gentle smile at him.

Unsure of what to do Kurt gave a nervous gulp as he awaited her reaction, more than anything he didn't want her to hate him for what he had done. So the sudden pressure he felt against his side only served to bewilder him more, looking back again at the one beside him Kurt was shocked to see Sasha leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"So how is your side of the report coming?"

Overcoming his initial shock Kurt quickly cleared his head of the confusion that filled it as he heard the simple question.

"It's...It's basically done, we just need to compile it all together now and it should be done."

"Looks like we're ahead of schedule, at this rate we'll have it as you say done and dusted before the deadline next week."

Feeling her shift against him as the breeze from before picked up Kurt held his breath, the idea that she might move flooding his mind. However, despites what his brain was telling him Sasha did no such thing, if anything she settled herself closer against him. Even though his brain was screaming at him to move in the off chance that Sasha felt his hidden fur, a part of him was overjoyed at the situation he was in. Even during his stay at the Institute Kurt had always felt an emptiness inside that none of the others could fill a space he thought no one could fill. However, even though he had only know her for a few weeks Kurt felt himself instantly drawn to Sasha like a moth to a flame; maybe his initial feelings of friendship had developed into something more.

"Still it's too bad we couldn't have it over and done with that way we'd have the entire weekend to ourselves."

"Yes it would be nice to have one less worry мой друг. You know if you really wanted to we could have our report done, we could even finish it tonight if you wanted."

"Really."

"да, after all it's like you said we only need to combine them together and we're finished."

"That's a great idea. If...if you wanted we could finish it at the Institute, the Institute's library would be perfect."

"Are you sure it would be alright for me to come over, I mean your guardian's wouldn't mind would they?"

"That's a good question. I'm sure they wouldn't mind, but to be sure I'd better check, wait here ok."

Moving from her position against him Sasha straightened herself as the one beside her stood. Giving a stretch to work the kinks out of himself Kurt gave a brief smile to the sitting Sasha before moving off towards the school.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

Searching through the pile of coins in his hand Kurt eventually came across the right change that he needed, returning the unwanted coins back into the depths of his pocket. Slipping the coins into the payphone before him Kurt quickly dialled the Institutes number, drumming his fingers against the wall as he waited for someone to pick up. Listening to the continuous ringing Kurt was beginning to get impatient however, lucky enough for him the Professor's voice echoed through down the phone line before his patience ran out.

"Hello Kurt, is there something I can do for you?"

"Hey Professor, I was...I was wondering if it would be alright for me to bring a friend back tonight? We're doing a report together and I kind of suggested we could finish it off at the Institute."

"Calm down Kurt there's no need for you to get worked up; your friend is welcomed to come. However, the next time you wish to bring someone back with you we would appreciate it if you ran it by us first."

"Of course Professor I wouldn't do it again. I've got to go Professor I'll see you later."

Saying his farewells to the Professor Kurt placed the phone back on its hook and had no sooner turned around before he was jumping back into the wall behind him. Not expecting someone to be behind him Kurt's heart was beating overtime as he came to face to face with the star players of the football team. Standing before him was Brian, while standing a few feet away was Josh. Giving a nervous gulp Kurt turned his attention back to where Brian stood before him.

"Wagner we need to talk."

"What about?"

Kurt had no sooner finished speaking before he found himself pushed, if it was even possible, even more against the wall behind him, Brian's fist clenched in his shirt front. Not liking the situation he was in Kurt's panic levels rose greatly as he remembered a similar occasion from his past.

"I think you know Wagner, what's the big idea of you moving in on my girl?"

"I don't know what you talking about, I'm not moving in on anyone."

"That's not what I saw you seemed to be getting pretty comfortable with Sasha a few minutes ago."

"But Sasha's not your girlfriend, what are you so angry?"

Eyes widening at the sudden anger in Brian's face and the hands in his shirt clenching tighter Kurt was praying for all he was worth to get out of his situation.

"That's it Wagner I've had enough of you, it's about time someone taught you a lesson."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

Both startled by the sudden interruption the two spared a glance to the side, both shocked as they saw Sasha standing there, her stature a figure of calmness. The only give away of her feelings was the fierce fire that burned in her ocean like eyes.

"I will only tell you once мой друг put Kurt down. Unless the situation has changed without me knowing it I was no bodies' girl especially yours and what I do with Kurt is my business not yours."

"This is between me and Wagner, so not to be rude but this has nothing to do with you Sasha."

"Wrong Brian, because I'm making it my business and you just made a big mistake making me angry."

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

"Scott! Scott!"

Quickly looking up at the shouting of his name Scott and the others turned to see who was so eager to get his attention. Running towards them Taryn came to as graceful a stop as she could manage.

"What's up Taryn?"

"It's you friend Kurt, he really needs your help, I don't know what's going on but Brian's got him pinned."

"What! Where is he?"

Pointing in the generally direction Scott quickly followed Taryn's lead as she led the way. Slightly taken back at the news the others sat stunned for a moment before they hurried to catch up with Scott's retreating figure.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

Rounding the final corner Scott came to a sudden stop at the scene which met him, having to look twice at what lay before him Scott quickly realised that this was not what he had expected to come across. Feeling the others coming up behind him Scott spared them a glance only to see them mirroring the same look of shock that he felt.

While Kurt was gathering himself together from where he had been dropped to the floor it was the scene in front of him that had caught everyone's attention. A few feet from Kurt's position Brian, one of the star players of the football team, was laying flat on his back which Sasha herself rested above him. In a fluid like motion almost too fast to see Sasha shifted from her position only to stand in a ready stance as she waited for Brian's reaction. Pushing himself up from the ground all those gathered could physically see the anger pulsing from the football star.

"Why you little..."

"No need for language мой друг, after all I did warn you perhaps now you will reconsider."

Having only a moment to react as Brian quickly pushed himself up from the ground Sasha amazed everyone watching as she quickly swept his legs from under him as he rushed her, sending him flying to the ground again. Not even breaking a sweat Natalia had only managed to straighten herself before a cry of pain torn its self from her. With a length of waist length hair clutched in his hand Josh pulled Sasha back hard. Trying to remain calm Sasha's level of control was nearing its limits as her anger rose.

"You really shouldn't do this мой друг, I would advise you let me go."

Having regained his senses from his abrupt drop to the floor after Brian had released him Kurt looked up in time to see Sasha sweep Brian to the floor. Unable to stop the small smirk which appeared however, this quickly disappeared as he heard Sasha's cry of pain. Watching her stagger backwards from the tug Josh gave to her hair Kurt felt an extreme fury build through him, unable to believe what Josh was doing. Reacting on pure instinct Kurt found himself knocking Josh to the ground.

"You may be one of the school's star players, but don't you darn lay a hand on her again."

Sparing a moment to glance back at the fallen Josh, Kurt turned around to see Sasha still in the position that she had been thrown to after Josh had released her. However, before Kurt could even ask her how she was he found himself dropping to his knees as a fist connected with his jaw. Working past the pain he felt Kurt looked up to see none other than Brian standing over him however, before anything else could happen Scott and the others made their presence known.

"Back off Brian, unless you want to deal with us as well."

"Screw this Brian, the girl's just not worth it, if she wants to hang with Wagner than that's her loss."

Letting Brian and Josh gather together Scott and the others watched the two take a quick glance towards them before heading off. Just as quick the crowd that had gathered to watch the proceedings vanished now that the fighting had ended. Making sure that the two football stars had indeed gone Scott and Rogue went to check on Kurt while Evan and Kitty went to check out his friend.

Helping their friend stand from his kneeling position both Scott and Rogue were shocked to see a trail to crimson dripping from the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"Hey Kurt you ok there?"

"Yah I'll be fine, I must have bit my tongue or something."

Not entirely satisfied with Kurt's answer both Scott and Rogue cast a concerned look to each other as they lend a steadying hand to their friend.

Mean while a few feet away Kitty was concerning herself with the brown haired stranger on the ground while Evan kept a look out for any signs of trouble. Even though Kitty herself had never introduced herself to the girl before her she did recognise her, having seen her around the school. Regardless of who she was Kitty was extremely thankful to her for helping Kurt. Moving to offer her a hand Kitty could only give a look of confusion as she scurried backwards, casting panicked eyes towards her as she came to a stop. Meeting the gaze before her Kitty had to blink twice before she looked again, only to come eye to eyes with aqua eyes. Seeing nothing usually about the gaze before that met hers Kitty wondered if it had been her imagination that had caused her to mistakenly think she had seen silvery eyes.

"Are you like ok? Those were some moves you just pulled off, I could never do anything like that."

"I'm alright, I've survived a lot worse."

Accepting the hand offered to her Sasha allowed Kitty to help her to her feet, dusting the off the coating of dust she had received as she did. Seeing that Sasha was now standing Evan rejoined Kitty's side as they waited for her to compose herself.

"Hey you ok? Don't let those two jerks get to you, they're not worth your time anyway."

"It's arseholes like that that really get on my nerves, always thinking they can push people around."

"Like you don't have to tell us that, by the way I'm Kitty and that's Evan. Speaking for myself and the others too I bet, but thanks for helping Kurt out back there."

Giving the two before her a smile as she heard Kitty's thanks Sasha was about to reply before she realised Kurt had taken a hit shortly after she had been released. Looking past both Evan and Kitty, Sasha's eyes widened as she noticed Kurt behind them, the trial of blood dripping down his jaw. Apologising for her behaviour Sasha quickly moved past the two before her before coming to a stop in front of Kurt and his friends.

"мой друг are you alright? You are hurt нет?"

"It's alright Sasha I'm fine, this is nothing, besides it's the least I could do after you helped me."

Before Sasha could answer Kurt's statement the school's bell chose that moment to ring signalling the start of lessons.

"Listen Kurt I know you said you're alright but I still want you checked over just to make sure."

Sighing at Scott's statement Kurt nodded his agreement knowing he'd never have a moment's pace until he did. Giving his trade mark grin to this gathered friends he was thankful to see the worry ease out of their eyes. Turning his gaze to finally rest on Sasha Kurt was deeply touched at the sight of such plain concern which appeared on her face.

"Where's that smile your famous for? Or do I have something stuck between my teeth?"

Unable to keep a straight face not only Sasha break out in laughter at Kurt's joke but so did everyone else. Recovering from her laughter Sasha was all smiles when she returned her gaze to meet Kurt's.

"Very well мой друг if you are sure, I'll see you after school then?"

"You better, I'll meet you in the court yard ok."

Accepting Kurt's answer Sasha stepped aside for a moment as the remaining teen said their own bits to the German. Leaving only Scott by Kurt's side the four gave a last farewell to the two before them before hurrying to their respective lessons. While Evan and Rogue headed off in one direction both Kitty and Sasha headed in another, Kitty losing no time in getting to know the Russian girl, the foundations of friendship quickly forming between the two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Watching the mass of students as they rushed about Kurt stayed on the edges of the mass as he scanned the crowd for the one he waited for. Brushing aside the fringe of hair which fell into his eyes Kurt could still feel the dull ache in his jaw from where Brian had hit him before however, luckily enough the worse he got was a bleeding tongue. Shaking himself free of this thoughts Kurt returned his sight to the milling crowd below only to jump out of his skin at the touch to his back. Turning around Kurt's racing heart slowly managed to slow down as he saw the laughing Sasha behind him.

"мой друг you should see your face."

"You almost gave me a heart attack; you really know how to scare a guy."

"I'm sorry мой друг, but I couldn't help it."

Not able to bear a grudge against her Kurt soon found himself laughing alongside his Russian companion. Taking a moment to compose themselves from their recent laughing fit the two stood in a comfortable silence as the world around them passed by. Letting the silence pass by Kurt spared a glance down at his watch, seeing the time Kurt realized that they had better hurry and find Scott unless they planned on walking it back to the Institute.

"We'd better get going otherwise we're going to miss our ride."

"Well мой друг shall we be going."

Working their way through the few milling students Kurt guided the way to where Scott normally parked his prized car; hopefully they wouldn't have left yet. As chances would have it luck was on their side for leaning against the side of his car stood both Scott and Evan. Hearing Kurt shout over to them both Scott and Evan waved a greeting towards the approaching Kurt and Sasha.

"Hey Kurt how's the jaw feeling? You did take quite a hit."

"Yah man I'm fine it'll take a lot more than that to keep me down."

Laughing at the small joke Evan gave Kurt a once over to satisfy himself that his friend was alright before hopping into the backseat.

"If it's not too much trouble Scott I was wondering if Sasha could catch a lift back to the Institute with us. I've already cleaned it with the Professor if that's what your worried about."

"Hey calm down Kurt I believe you, never said I didn't. Now unless you two plan on walking hop in."

"Alright you're the man Scott."

Taking the seat upfront Kurt couldn't hide the grin which appeared on his face, no sooner had Sasha taken a seat then Evan was chattering away with her. Even as Scott pulled away the initial two way conversion between Evan and Sasha soon included both Scott and Kurt, the four of them quickly making the journey seem a lot shorter than it was.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Letting Scott and Evan walk ahead of them both Kurt and Sasha followed at a leisurely pace as they headed towards the Institutes main entrance. Holding the few books she carried to her chest Sasha couldn't contain her amusement at Kurt's carefree attitude, listening intently to his tales about the others.

Letting Sasha walk ahead of him into the Institutes main hall Kurt stood back for a moment as he waited for her reaction. Coming to a stop as she entered Sasha looked in awe around her as she took in the grandeur that surrounded her, from the staircase to the pictures on the wall. Laughing slightly at Sasha's reaction Kurt closed the door behind him before moving to stand beside her.

"So what do you think? Something isn't it."

"это занижение мой друг."

"What?"

Sorry, I sometimes slip into Russian without even knowing it; basically translated it means that's an understatement."

Nodding his understanding at Sasha's translation Kurt wondered whether the Professor knew any Russian, if so then at least he could learn the basics of the language and at least understand some of what Sasha was saying. Not having a chance to speak again both teenagers turned around at the sound of the voice behind them, only to come face to face with the white haired Ororo Munroe.

"Hello Kurt, it is good to see you and your friend arrived alright, I take it this is the friend you told the Professor about."

"Yes, Ororo this is my friend Sasha, Sasha this is one of our guardians Ororo Munroe."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Munroe."

"It's nice to meet you Sasha and please call me Ororo. I don't want to keep the two of you, but I wanted to see if you would like to join us for dinner tonight Sasha."

"If it's not too much trouble then I'd love to."

Smiling her approval at Sasha's answer Ororo bid farewell to the two before turning to leave them in a swirl of white and blue. Watching Ororo leave Kurt returned his attention to the one beside him, meeting her blue/green eyes with his own brown ones Kurt returned the smile he saw on her face.

"Well shall we get to it, the sooner we get this report done the better."

"Alright I just hope you can keep up."

"Hey! I may be a goof ball most of the time but I can be serious."

"You said it мой друг not me."

Realizing just how the conversion had been turned against him Kurt was stunned at how easily he had fallen for it. Seeing Sasha's vain attempt to control her laughter Kurt quickly joined her as she burst out in laughter. Slowly recovering from their laughter Kurt led the way towards the Institutes library, once again going over his recent friendship with the Russian girl, truly glad that fate had allowed them to meet.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Moving around the Institutes various scenes one would observe all the occupants going about their own lives, only to come to a complete halt as they each listened to words that couldn't be heard. As most of the students headed off towards the dining room two people could be seen quietly talking amongst themselves, each enjoying the company of the other as they watched the setting colours of the sun.

Letting a silence settles between them Kurt was unaware of the aqua gaze that looked upon him as he continued to look out of the window beside him. Sitting across from their friend on the window seat that they occupied Sasha rested her head on her up raised legs as she looked upon her companion, trying her best to figure him out.

Seeing the warming colours from the outside cast Kurt in their glow Sasha couldn't help but smile as a sweep of navy hair fell into his face, hiding it from view. Shifting in her position as silently as possible Sasha managed to sit sides on to Kurt's position, casting a quick glance towards him Sasha brushed aside the sweep of hair from Kurt's face only to be met with his startled face.

Having been lost in his own thoughts Kurt's naturally speed was dulled as he felt his hair being pushed aside from his face. Recovering from the shock of the simply movement Kurt turned his startled face towards his companion only to met with the sight of a blushing Sasha.

"I'm sorry мой друг if I startled you I didn't mean to, it's just...well you're a lot better to look at when you're not hiding behind your hair."

Rushing the last of her speech Kurt almost didn't hear the hurried words that Sasha spoke, only to feel himself growing a blush as he understood what she had said. Wondering what to say both individuals were saved from saying anything as Jean chose that moment o show herself around the partially open door.

"Hey Kurt, Sasha, dinner's ready if you two want to join us."

"Alright Jean we'll be right down."

Having a moment to look over the two before her Jean left the two alone sporting a smile on her face, having heard Sasha's earlier comment moments before she entered Jean had wanted to smile the moment she had seen the blushes both of them had been wearing. Managing to keep her smile in check until she left Jean had a feeling that this Sasha might just be what Kurt needed in his life right now. Hoping for a second opinion Jean made her way to the dining room ready to ask the others what they thought.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

"Alright Aunty O as usual you out did yourself tonight."

Listening to Evan's comment the remaining students voiced their agreements regarding the dinner Ororo had made. While the students were more out coming with their appraisals both Xavier and Logan added their own comments in a more subtle way.

"Now if everyone has had their fill you're all free to go, except you three if I'm not wrong I do believe it's your turn to do the dishes."

Seeing the Professor looking their way Scott, Evan and Kurt each gave a sigh of protest however, knowing that their protests were in vain the three in question set about collecting the dishes. Smirking slightly at the boys discomfort the remaining girls remained seated as they waited for the boys to finish.

"Say Sasha seeing as the boys are going to be busy for a while what do you say to hanging out with the girls for a while?"

"Alright."

"Is that like ok with you Professor if Sasha stays for a little longer?"

"Of course it is Kitty, it was very nice meeting you Sasha and you're more than welcome to come again."

"Thank you Professor it was nice to you as well, it was nice to meet you to Г-н Logan, Ororo and thank you for dinner."

Letting her finish her line of speech the group of girls bid the Professor, Logan and Ororo farewell as they stood from their seats, giving the boys their best wishes as they left.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Letting time shift forward the four individuals known as Jean, Rogue, Kitty and Sasha could be seen lounging around the Institutes lounge, the sounds of their laughter echoing throughout the room. With the blazing fire in the fireplace giving out a warming heat the four girls were quite content with the situation. Spending the last half an hour getting to know the Russian girl the friendship Kitty shared with her was soon shared with Jean and Rogue as they each added their own bits to the conversion.

Having voiced her thoughts earlier to Kitty and Rogue regarding Sasha and Kurt Jean found they both agreed with her, though Rogue did need a little time to come around. Casting a quick glance over to Rogue and Kitty Jean saw them nod their agreement.

"Say Sasha do you have anything planned for tomorrow night, it is the beginning of the weekend and time for us students to relax."

"I hadn't planned on anything нет why?"

"Me and the others were thinking about going to the movies and wondered if you wanted to come."

"Well I do enjoy a good movie, alright count me in."

Giving a small cheer at Sasha's agreement Kitty ended up falling to the floor as leaned to far back on the chair arm she was sitting on. Managing to straighten herself into a sitting position Kitty couldn't help but laugh along with the others at her predicament. It was upon the scene of all four girls in hysterics that Ororo walked in on; smiling at the scene she was almost tempted to leave the girls alone. However, knowing that she couldn't Ororo let the girls recover enough before making her presence known to them.

"I see you are all enjoying yourselves however, I must interrupt you Sasha your guardian has come to pick you up."

"Thank you Ororo, I'd better be going it was nice meeting you all."

Following Sasha's lead as she stood up from her seat Rogue, Kitty and Ororo followed her into the main hall to see her off, while Jean had gone in search for the boys to tell them that she was leaving.

"It was really nice meeting you Sasha; if today's any indication of tomorrow then it's going to be a blast."

"I would have to agree with you Kitty tomorrow should be fun."

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?"

Hearing the distinctive German accent the four individuals gathered were greeted with Kurt, Scott, Evan and Jean walking towards them as they turned. Catching sight of the German it was only by chance that Kitty managed to notice the slight blush which appeared over the Russian girl beside her. Smiling at the small notion Kitty began to understand Jean's earlier ideas concerning her two friends.

"Let's just say I hope you guys didn't have any plans for tomorrow."

"Why?"

"You've been chosen to escort us ladies to the movies tomorrow."

Slightly puzzled at this new development the three boys could only cast each other confused looks as they head what Jean had said. Smiling amongst themselves as they saw the boys confused glances the girls could just picture them trying to figure out what had happened.

Leaving Jean to communicate with Scott and Evan, letting them know what was going on, Kitty and rogue turned back to Sasha to bid their final farewells. Following her out of the door the others watched as Sasha ran out to the car in front of them and the blond woman standing beside it, talking amongst themselves for a moment before Sasha came running back.

"Say Kitty, Rogue, Jean I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my house tomorrow night. It's up to you if you don't want to that's ok."

Taking a quick glance towards Ororo the girls in question silently thanked her as she nodded her approval.

"Great...It was nice of you to invite me here Kurt I had a really nice time. I shall see yo u tomorrow then."

"It was nice having you here and I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

Wishing farewell once again to everyone gathered Sasha made her way to where her guardian waited, waving farewell to everyone as they pulled out of the driveway. Watching them go Kurt was the last one to enter the Institute as the car disappeared out of sight even though he was unaware of the others plans, deep down Kurt couldn't wait for tomorrow night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Experiencing temperatures that were a lot cooler than preceding days Kurt, Evan and Scott were thankful for a break in the soaring heat. Having just moments before escaped the confines of Bayville High each were thankful for the break in their studies, intending to enjoy the coming weekend before going to camp the following week.

"Hey guy's so what's the plans for tonight? Are the girls planning to meet us at the movies or what?"

From his position in the back seat Evan waited for the reply to his question, meeting Scott's gaze in the rear view mirror Evan barely managed to conceal the grin on his face at the slightly puzzled look on Kurt's face. Having Jean explain the girls plan concerning the German teen both Evan and Scott had finally agreed to take part in their little scheme, it was either agree or listen to them badger them all night. Having no idea of what lay in store for him Evan could only wait and wonder what Kurt's reaction would be.

"That's the plan we're supposed to meet the girls outside the movies at 7.30pm."

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but if the girls wanted a girl's night out then why are we being invited."

Sharing Evan's knowledge regarding the girls' idea Scott was glad that Kurt couldn't see the smile on his face. Sparing another glance at Evan he could see that the younger teenager shared his thoughts at the sights of the smile on his face.

"Who knows why girls do what they do, besides I could use a break, if I have to hear anymore history I would have cracked."

"Yah I guess so."

Letting that line of discussion end the three turned their attention to other lines of thought as they continued on their way.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

"Come on Evan, Kurt, if we don't get going we're going to be late."

Having stood in the same place for the last 10 minutes Scott was beginning to get impatient, the twirling keys in his hand the only clear sign of his frustration. When he agreed to making sure Kurt was as Kitty said 'dressed to impress', while at the same time covered enough to hide his fur Scott hadn't counted on it taking this long.

After having gone through three different outfits Kurt couldn't understand the big deal regarding his appearance considering that he and Evan hadn't made such an effort. Coming to a compromise both Evan and Scott had agreed to change if Kurt agreed to wear something a little different, having got his agreement Scott had left the German in the care of Evan.

"Alright Scott we're ready hold your horses."

Looking up Scott gave a sigh of relief as he saw firstly Evan appear on the stairs only to be followed by Kurt as he appeared behind him. Taking a look at the German as he descended the stairs Scott had to give Evan credit, he certainly had an eye for fashion when he wanted to; he just hoped the girls thought so too.

"Hey not bad Kurt, the new look suits you."

"I don't know guys I'm not too sure about this."

Even though Evan had spend the last 15 minutes convincing him that he looked fine Kurt was still a little unsure about the outfit he wore. Choosing clothes that were loose yet compliments his lithe muscular frame the navy shirt he wore stood well against the colour of his hair. Completing the whole picture of stone pants and navy shirt was the black jacket Scott had donated him for the night, making Kurt quite the picture.

"Don't sweat it dude you look fine, besides it's too late to change your mind now."

"Speaking of late, if we don't get moving now we're going to be late it we don't get a move on."

Leaving no room for debate Scott quickly herded the two younger individuals out the door before either one could say a word.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

"Like where are those guys they should have been here 10 minutes ago."

"Calm down Kitty, I'm sure they're on their way, at least they'd better be."

Standing outside the only movie complex Bayville had Jean continued to watch Kitty pace back and forth before her. Having arrived at the agreed time Jean and Kitty had decided to wait outside for the others while Rogue and Sasha waited inside. Glancing at her watch again Jean began to wonder if the boys were going to make it, giving a sigh of frustration Jean was about to call Kitty over when Scott's voice stopped her.

"Jean, Kitty."

"Scott, where have you been? On second thoughts explain it to me later. Where are Evan and Kurt?"

Not having to answer the question directed to him Scott merely turned and pointed to the two individuals coming up behind him. Looking past him towards the coming individuals both Jean and Kitty had to take a double glance at the prankster they knew as Kurt, each having to admit if only to themselves that the German was sharply dressed. Sharing a look between themselves both girls shared a quick smile; now that Kurt was here they could put their plan into action.

"Hey Kurt, Evan, you guys look great."

"Thanks, have to say you two look great yourselves, so where Rogue and Sasha?"

"There like inside waiting and if we don't hurry we're going to miss the showing."

Not one to argue, especially when it involved Jean and Kitty, the three boys allowed the girls to walk ahead of them before quickly following suit. Entering the movie complex it was no surprise to see the place bustling with teenagers after all it was a Friday night. Coming in from the mild breeze which stirred the night the small group stood under the glare of the ceilings lights, quickly scanning the crowd for their missing two friends. Locating the two in question Kitty soon gained their attention as she shouted over to them, calling back the two disappeared from view for a moment before reappearing again as they headed towards them.

Having replied to a question Evan had directed at him Kurt failed to notice the initial sighting of Rogue and Sasha, it was only after hearing Kitty calling to them that he turned to see them. Having a second to locate them Kurt's gaze rested on Rogue's green glad form before moving onto the Russian girl next to her, it was here that Kurt's breath caught.

No longer a curtain of brown curls Sasha's mane of hair now fell in a sleek straight curtain around her, hints of chocolate and caramel being caught in the light. However, the play of light didn't stop with her hair, with the spaghetti top underneath acting as a purple background, the shimmer of the tunic styled top she wore shifted between its mixtures of purple before ending with its hem at mid thigh.

Discreetly awaiting Kurt's reaction as he finally laid eyes on the approaching Sasha those behind him barely contained their smiles as their desired reaction was achieved. After taking over an hour to get her ready the girls were glad to see the stunned look on Kurt's face, their glee was only heighten by the slight blush that appeared on Sasha's face as she finally saw the German teen. Quickly coming out of his surprise as both Rogue and Sasha finally joined the group Kurt managed to give the two a greeting before casting a nervous smile to the Russian girl.

"It's about time you guys got here; you really do know how to keep a girl waiting."

Always being the over protective sister when it came to Kurt it was only now that Rogue was truly willing to play her part in this little act the others had set up. Even after agreeing to help them in their little ploy Rogue had still held some doubts however, after seeing Kurt's reaction she could finally admit, if only to herself, that Kurt was quite smitten with the Russian.

To be truthful although she wouldn't verbally admit it Rogue couldn't think of anyone better for her little brother, not only because Sasha was her friend, but she was the first person to make him truly smile in weeks. Her willingness to play along with the act only strengthened when Sasha in a moment of confidence had admitted to thinking that Kurt was cute.

"Alright then now that we're all here me, Evan and Scott will go and see if we can still get tickets."

"Well if you're getting the tickets Rogue, Kitty and I will get the popcorn. Kurt why don't you and Sasha go and get us a place in line."

Not even having time to voice his opinion Kurt was left staring into space as everyone around him drifted off in their separate directions. Trying to figure out what had just happened Kurt was suddenly very aware of Sasha's presence next to him, taking a sideways glance at her Kurt was relieved to see that she was as nervous as he was. Not sure what to say he could only cast a nervous smile towards her as they both joined the waiting queue. Standing in silence for a moment as they listened to the excitement of those around them for the upcoming movie it was Kurt who finally found the courage to break the silence.

"So are you looking forward to the movie then?"

"да, from what I've heard it should be хорошее."

Having said no more than two brief sentence the two found themselves standing in silence again as they pondered what to say. Never being one for silence Kurt had to try twice before he could come out with his next comment.

"Sasha, you...you look really nice tonight. I'm glad you decided to come with us."

"Thank you, I...I have to say you look quite dashing yourself."

Turning her shy gaze towards him as she finished her line of speech Kurt was met with a brilliant ocean gaze as he cast his own gaze towards the Russian. Even with his sense to detail Kurt didn't really need that to see the slight shiver which ran through Sasha's slight frame, only now noting that the air conditioning was a slight to chilly.

"Are you alright? You're not cold are you?"

"I'll be alright; I'm just beginning to think that Kitty's advice on not bringing a jacket was overrated."

Finishing her line of thought Kurt watched as Sasha politely turned away from him, giving him an 'I'm a dunce' smile as she did. Watching her wrap her arms around herself in a discreet move to warm herself Kurt could only smile at her determination to keep the front up. As if second nature Kurt found himself removing the jacket he himself wore only to carefully come up behind the brown haired teen to drape it over her shoulders. Keeping his hands on her shoulders as he lay the jacket around her Kurt felt a flutter fly through his being as Sasha gave a half lidded look towards him.

Taken in by that simple glance Kurt was only aware of the weight pressed against him front once it had settled against him. Clearing his thoughts Kurt looked nervously down to see Sasha leaning against him, her back resting against his front; knowing he should be very wary about how close people got to him something inside of him was telling him to ignore common sense. Before he could think Kurt found himself wrapping his arms gently around her waist, the other part of himself enjoying the chance to be a part of something if even for a moment.

"Kurt."

"Yah what is it?"

"It's just...I, well I..."

Stumbling greatly over the words she wished to get out Sasha never had the chance to speak her thoughts as at that very moment fate intervened. Hearing the voices of their approaching friends, especially Evan as he searched for the missing pair, the quickly pulled apart from their embrace.

Although unaware of what they had interrupted the others could only hazard guesses at the sight of group fell into the moving line. Letting the two foreign teenagers walk ahead of them the others hadn't failed to notice that the jacket Kurt had started the night off wearing was now draped around Sasha's shoulders.

"Guess you were right, the fuzzy dudes seriously got it bad."

Nodding their agreement at Evan's statement the others silently prayed that the plan they had agreed upon ended in good fortune for Kurt and not in disaster. Catching up with Kurt and Sasha's figures the others cast each other one last hopeful glance before casting their worries aside and acting like the teenagers they were.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

"That has got to be one of the greatest movies I've ever seen, those effects were awesome."

"да it was something."

Caught up in the rush of people as they left the screen behind them Kurt and Sasha soon found themselves separated from their friends as they moved along in the mass. Escaping from the flowing mass with nothing more than a few bumps the two individuals could be sound sitting on the stairs which led to the second floor. Realising that it would be like searching for a needle in a hay stack Kurt had suggested the two stay put until the mass died down, at least giving them a better chance of finding their friends.

"I really had a good time tonight I'm glad you and the others let me come."

"I had a good time to Sasha we...we should do it again sometime."

"I'd like that."

Although such a simple question Kurt's nerves still played havoc on his system however, the nervous feelings he was having quickly turned to one of surprise at the response he heard. Looking up to meet Sasha's gaze Kurt's surprise only greatened at the truth behind her words, realising this simple fact Kurt couldn't prevent the smile which appeared.

"So this is where the two of you have been hiding? We're been trying to find you two for the last five minutes."

Giving a grin at Jean's comment Kurt could see the humour in her gaze, although to others she appeared to be a little serious most of the time Kurt knew she had a more light hearted side. On many occasions the two had bumped into each on one of their late night visits to the kitchen only to spend an hour or so laughing their troubles away.

By the time Kurt and Sasha had straightened themselves from their sitting position the others had arrives to join the three, their comments of the movie trailing behind them. Once again together the small group of teenagers headed out of the movie complex into the slight chill of the night. Mingling around the small group idly discussed whatever topic came up as they waited for Sasha's guardian to pick the girls up, luckily enough for them they didn't have to wait long.

"Sasha, are you and your friends ready?"

"Coming Calina."

Saying their farewells to each other Kurt and Sasha soon found themselves facing each other while the others talked around them. Remembering the jacket she still wore Sasha removed it from around her shoulders, only to hold it in a gentle grip as she held it out to its owner.

"Thank you, for the jacket Kurt it was very kind of you."

"That's all right, it was nothing really."

Seeing the others were ready to go Kurt accepted the jacket from Sasha's out stretched hands, watching her turn towards the retreating girls. Watching them go Kurt made to follow Scott and Evan's retreating forms only to be stopped by a touch on his arm. Turning around Kurt barely had time to register what happened before Sasha was rushing after Rogue, Jean and Kitty; it was only due to his heightened senses that he picked up on the feathery kiss laid on his cheek.

Hearing his name being called Kurt quickly turned catching up with the waiting Scott and Evan, receiving no comments about the kiss he knew the two hadn't seen the little exchange. Trying to appear interested to Scott and Evan's talk Kurt couldn't pay attention to their line of speech as his mind was on other things. Although unsure of what his feelings were regarding the Russian girl Kurt was pretty confident that his initial feelings of friendship had developed into a lot more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"I can't believe this is really happening, I thought the Professor was joking about us developing our survival instincts."

"Think of it this way, it's either camp or doing our survival training with Logan, personally I'd rather go to boot camp than do survival training with Logan."

Sharing Rogue's opinion regarding their upcoming experience the rest of the X-Men had to mutter their agreement at Scott's reply. Having the Professor surprise them with the news during the week the Professor had given them an opinion of two choices, either survival training with Logan or being sent to camp. Already having firsthand experience of Logan's training sessions in the danger room the X-Men didn't fancy the idea of facing Logan's idea of survival training.

However, as they now waited outside the confines of Bayville High everyone present was wishing they had put up more of a protest to the whole survival training. Waiting for the buses to arrival the group of teenagers were doing their best to keep boredom at bay. Standing off to the side Kurt in one of his rarer moments listened silently to the chatter of his friends around him. Absorbed in his thoughts it was only the sudden jolt which send him stumbling that brought him back to reality.

Looking around him Kurt was quick to see that the buses they had been waiting for had now arrived; he also didn't fail to notice the annoyed looks on his friend's faces. Slightly confused regarding his friends annoyance Kurt soon found the question not only to his puzzlement, but the reason for his earlier jolt, as standing a few feet away from them stood none over than the Brotherhood.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

"What's the matter blue boy too quick for ya?"

Hearing the usual speedy voice of Pietro, otherwise known as Quicksilver, Kurt barely contained his frustration upon hearing the nickname that the Brotherhood had come to call him by. However, before he could vent his frustration towards the speed demon Evan beat him to it.

"Back off Pietro, you want to mess with someone then how about messing with me."

"That a challenge Daniels?"

Having enough of Pietro's mocking tone Evan's self control snapped, ready to act out his anger Evan was prevented from doing so by the sudden grip on his arm. Sparing a glance behind him Evan wasn't surprised to see that it was Scott who was holding him back.

"What's the matter Summers? To afraid to take us on?"

"You can't bait me Lance so don't bother."

Busily checking over the list in her hand Sasha gave an annoyed sigh as she flicked her ponytail once again over her shoulder. Returning her sights to the pile of equipment in front of her she was beginning to ponder what she had been thinking when she had volunteered to do the equipment check. Carrying on in silence for a moment Sasha's attention was quickly diverted as she heard the raised voices of people she knew.

Looking up Sasha did a quick look around before coming to rest on the figures of her friends just a few feet away. Quickly glancing between the two groups it didn't take a genius to see the confrontation that was building up, especially between Pietro and Evan, who had somehow managed to free himself of Scott's grip. Dropping the clipboard she held Sasha made her way towards the raging individuals hoping to prevent the confrontation from going any further.

"What's the matter Daniels? If I didn't know any better I'd say you'd grow soft."

"That's it Pietro I've had it."

Readying themselves for the upcoming fight both Evan and Pietro were standing in face off positions however, before either of them could even make a move the pressure of slight hands on their chests stopped them.

"Пожалуйста, моих друзей нет необходимости бороться." (Please my friends there is no need to fight)

Looking downwards both boys were greeted with the sight of Sasha standing between them, her eyes looking pleadingly from one to the other. Neither one understanding Russian they couldn't understand what the one before them had said, therefore they could only look in confusion towards her. Seeing the confusion on their faces the one in question realised that in her haste she had slipped into her native language, calming herself down Sasha took a deep breather before talking again.

"I trust you are calm now, I don' know what started this, but there is no need to fight."

Waiting with baited breath Sasha let out a sigh of relieve as she felt the tension between the boys next to her subside. Seeing that the two had reined in their competitive streak towards each other Sasha was confident enough to lower her hands from their position against Evan and Pietro's chests. Taking a moment to regain her thoughts Sasha took that moment to take a quick glance at the people surrounding her, glad to see that the hostility between the two groups had for now died down.

Pushing her ponytail once again over her shoulder Sasha quickly slipped into her role of the cheery one, gracing those around her with the smile she was well known for. With nothing more than silence settling between the two groups Sasha could clearly see the rivalry that existed between them. Although the group Pietro hung out with was known for trouble Sasha hadn't held the rumours she heard about them against them, choosing instead to form her own opinion.

As unlikely as it seemed the Russian had slowly begun to form an usual friendship with Pietro, only recently solidifying the tentative friendship. Even though Kurt had made his feelings regarding the white haired teenager pretty clear, understanding his reason after he told her about Pietro's attempt to frame Evan for theft, Sasha didn't break the friendship off. knowing that the white haired teenager could be a little hot headed at times; Sasha didn't regret forming the friendship with him.

"Well then...As much as I hate to interrupt your conversion Мои друзья , but I have to borrow Pietro for a moment. In case you forgot мой друг you promised to help me with the equipment check and you're not talking your way not of it."

Seeing the stunned looks everyone was giving her Sasha could only laugh at their bewilderment. Sparing a glance towards Kurt and the others Sasha gave them a look that told them everything was alright, discreetly mouthing to Kurt that she would catch up with him later. Taking a gentle but firm hold of Pietro's arm Sasha led him away from the gang of teenagers as they moved towards the pile of equipment she had previously left.

Watching the two individuals go it wasn't long before the remaining members of the Brotherhood disbanded, leaving the stunned X-Men to themselves. Taking a moment to ponder over what had just happened the X-Men decided to leave their ponderings till later and gathered their things together before getting on their appointed bus.

* * *

_**Days later**_

Sitting under the cover of midnight blue, pin pricks of silver light breaking up the endless mass of blue, the camps population sat exhausted around the blazing fires which had been set up. Shifting through the different groups settled around the small area you would finally come to rest on the group settled near the edge, deciding to rest against the huge tree trunk rather than sit on them the X-Men shared the exhaustion everyone else felt.

"If I didn't know any better I swear the Sergeant was trying to kill us."

"Like totally my whole body it like killing me."

Laughing slightly at Kurt and Kitty's statements the others couldn't help but agree with them, even though they had only been here for a few days they all felt exhausted. However, even though the days had been tiring they hadn't let the Sergeants constant drills get them completely down, making sure to make the most of the little time they got to themselves.

"Come on guys, aren't we supposed to be relaxing here, now who's got the marshmallows."

Not surprised by Evan's laid back attitude the others couldn't help but laugh as the bag of marshmallows he asked for hit him right in the face. Calming down slightly from her laughing fit Kitty was finally able to take a look around at her friends, still finding it hard to believe that she had the luck to make such friends however, she quickly noticed that one was missing.

"Hey guys like where's Sasha? I thought she was supposed to be joining us?"

"That's a good question she should have been here 5 minutes ago, say Kurt you've been hanging around with Sasha a lot lately any idea where is?"

Looking up upon hearing the question directed at him Kurt found himself the centre of attention as every set of eyes looked towards him. Seeing the look held in everyone's eyes Kurt knew what they were hinting at, sparing them a glance Kurt quickly brushed himself off before moving off from the group; unaware of the smiles behind him.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

Having a faint idea of where Sasha might be Kurt steadily made his way through the dense undergrowth which surrounded the camp, for once thankful of his heighten senses. Pulling himself free from the bush which held him Kurt finally came upon the slight hill which appeared a short distance from the camp, and sure enough the one he searched for was here. Managing to climb up the rocky surface Kurt spared a moment to regain his breath before making his presence known.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here?"

Startled by the sudden interruption Sasha's surprise quickly left her as she saw the one before, a smile appearing on her face as she noticed him.

"Hey Kurt, don't tell me you've finally agreed to give star gazing a chance."

"You never give up do you? Besides I do enough star gazing as you say back home. Though I'd come and find you, you're missing all the fun."

Pushing herself up from the ground Sasha turned to face the one beside her, smiling at the play of shadows over him.

"Oh I don't know about that, it's not so bad up here."

"Oh you wound me fair lady, I wouldn't want to interrupt you."

Pretending to be hurt at her words Kurt made to walk away however, he had only got a few paces before a soft touch on his arm stopped him.

"Please don't go, I'd like it if you stayed."

Startled at the hesitant tone to the usually confident voice Kurt found himself slowly turning around to face the Russia, only to be surprised at the sight which met him. With her hand still on his arm Sasha had her gaze looking towards the ground; it was only when Kurt brushed aside her mane of hair that she looked up.

Looking up to meet his eyes Kurt could only smile at the look of hesitation which filled ocean eyes, not sure what brought it about, but the feelings Kurt had been fighting against suddenly flared. Watching as Sasha slowly moved aside his own fringe of hair Kurt could only stand frozen to the spot as she stepped towards him.

"Sasha there's...there's."

Unable to finish his train of thought of speech Kurt's brain completely shut down at the faint whisper of touch which played against his lips. Taking a moment to look in disbelief Kurt was a little surprised to see Sasha directing a small smile towards him. Finding it hard to believe that he had just received his first kiss Kurt was having trouble getting his brain to function again however, all attempts to regain any brain function went out the door as he felt Sasha lean into him again. Taking a moment to ponder things over Kurt threw all caution to the wind as he finally responded, turning the whisper of kisses into something more.

Barely seconds into the kiss they shared both individuals broke apart rather quickly, each looking quite flustered as Evan's voice broke through the silence.

"Hey Kurt, have you found her yet, don't tell me we have to come looking for you too."

Taking a moment to gather himself together Kurt took a breath before managing to reply to Evan's question.

"That's alright, we're on our way now, we'll be there in a minute."

Taking a look of the corner of his eye Kurt found himself returning the weary smile Sasha cast towards him, both feeling a little nervous over the reaction of the other. Sparing one last look towards each other both headed back to where their friends waited for them, an unnatural silence settled between them as neither individual was sure of what to say or do. Clearing the perimeter undergrowth both individuals steadily walked over to where the others awaited them, waving back at the calls shouted to them.

Rejoining the activities of the others Kurt had managed to spare a smile at the sight of Kitty valiantly trying to save her burning marshmallows however, his mind was too preoccupied with other thoughts to pay much attention to Kitty's antics. Taking a place beside Scott Kurt barely managed to keep himself tuned into the world around him, his thoughts running hectic as he tried to sort them out. Looking across the fire that separated them Kurt found his gaze constantly drifting back to where Sasha and Rogue sat talking; watching her break from her conversion Kurt caught her gaze as she tuned to look at him.

Looking towards him for a moment Sasha quickly turned away, the faint signs of a blush appearing on her cheeks. Confused beyond belief about his feelings Kurt didn't know whether or not to be thrilled over the idea that Sasha might feel something for him or to be scared over the idea. After all to accept the idea would mean that he'd have to relieve what he was and the thought of seeing Sasha afraid of him was something he couldn't bear however, he couldn't deny the fact that had feelings towards her.

"Hey Kurt...Kurt are you ok?"

Startled out of his thoughts by the question Kurt took a moment to figure out what the question was asking. Looking around him Kurt was surprised to see that the others were all beginning to leave; only Scott remained at his side as he waited for Kurt to answer him. Pushing himself up from the ground Kurt took the time to dust himself off waiting till the others had left the area, leaving only Scott and himself behind.

"What's up Kurt? Ever since you and Sasha came back you've been awful quiet, did something happen?"

"Yes, maybe...I don't know, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do."

"Wow Kurt, listen to me and calm down, now what happened?"

"Well...I...I kissed her and well what am I suppose to do."

Seeing his friend begin to pace back and forth in front of him Scott had to take a moment to go over what he had heard, finally understanding it Scott gave a slight smile as he realized where Kurt's worries where coming from. Halting his friends pacing Scott turned Kurt around to face him, hoping that his advice might calm down the one before him.

"Calm down Kurt, I know it seems sort of personal, but when you kissed her did Sasha try to shop you."

"Well no, I mean she might have kissed me first, but..."

"There you go Kurt it sounds pretty obvious that she likes you, and if I'd have to guess I'd say you liked her."

"Am I that obvious, but what's the point it would never work...In case you've forgotten I'm the fuzzy dude remember I don't want her to be afraid of me."

Having managed to get Kurt moving after the others as they headed towards the cabins Scott let a silence settle between them as Kurt pondered his words. In the time it took them to catch up with everyone and finally say good night to the girls Scott finally decided on what he wanted to say next. Letting Evan go in ahead of them Scott held Kurt back just outside their cabin so that only he and Kurt could hear what he had to say.

"Listen Kurt I can't tell you what to do, but I think you should take some time to think things over before you decide on what you want to do. If you want to tell Sasha about being a mutant I can't tell you how she would react, she might even surprise you."

Thinking over Scott's words Kurt could only stand quietly as he watched the one he considered a brother head over to the cabin door. Watching him pause for a moment before he entered Kurt was left to ponder Scott's last words before he left him alone outside.

"Whatever you decide Kurt I hope it's the right decision...Oh and by the way, I don't know if you've noticed but ever since Sasha arrived I've never seen you this happy before...Well night Kurt."

Giving one last sigh before following Scott's lead into the cabin before him Kurt knew that the words Scott spoke were true, not even the slight crush he had had on Kitty when he met her compared to his feelings right now. Whatever he decided on he just hoped that the decision he made was the right one and not one he would live to regret.

* * *

_**Next day**_

"That's just about enough! All of you in line now!"

Hearing the unyielding tone of the Sergeant's voice echoing through the clearing the small group of teenagers quickly came to attention, a clear division forming as those known as the Brotherhood and the X-Men gathered on different sides. Silence once again settling over the area the two groups could only look with malice towards each other. However, their sights quickly turned to the Sergeant as his voice once again rang over them.

"I've just about had it with your childish bickering! You want to prove something, then fine you're going to prove it!"

Not sure what the Sergeant was getting at both groups could only look in curiosity towards him, each trying to figure out that he was hinting at.

"That is the highest peak in this area, each of you will make it to the top where you will place a flag! However, it's either the whole group or nothing at all and to prove that you all did reach the summit I want a picture taken to prove it. You are all dismissed!"

Watching the Sergeant go the two groups stood in stunned silence for a moment as they went over what the Sergeant had just said however, it wasn't long before they were once again staring in annoyance at each other. However, both groups were taken by surprise as both Lance and Scott confronted each other, looking from to the other the surrounding teenagers could only watch as booth Scott and Lance argued amongst themselves. Arguing between themselves for a full five minutes everyone could only look on in wonder as the two finally agreed that the upcoming challenge would be done without the aid of their powers. Going in opposite directions the remaining individuals could do nothing, but follow their respective leaders as they prepared for the upcoming challenge.

* * *

_**Later that day  
**_

Unable to stand still Pietro walked impatiently from one spot to the next as he waited for the others to arrive. Being a lot faster that most Pietro had managed to get himself ready long before the others, which would explain his frustrated pacing at the starting point, caught up in his pacing Pietro was surprisingly caught off guard by the sudden sound of someone's voice. Turning around Pietro quickly calmed down as he saw who it was.

"Don't tell me that the fearless Pietro is afraid of a little hike."

"Yeah right don't make me laugh, this is nothing I can't handle."

Giving a slight laugh at Pietro's comment Sasha wasn't at all surprised by his usual boldness, after all it was just part of his character. Managing to still himself from his constant pacing Pietro moved to join the Russian in her look out over the lake, a rare silence coming over the white haired teenager as she joined her.

Constantly known for his boldness very few people got to see the quieter side which existed to Pietro, rarely trusting others Pietro had slowly come to trust the one beside him. Usually most people cast him off, taking the more hyper and brass parts of his nature as all that he was; labelling him immediately as a trouble maker and not worth the trouble. However, from the start Sasha had been different, despites his cool attitude to her initial Sasha hadn't backed off.

Although a slightly usually friendship both individuals had looked past their differences and formed one. Strangely enough both teenagers had come to see themselves as siblings, each thinking of the other as a brother or sister. Talking briefly amongst themselves for a few minutes both individuals turned around as they heard the approach of the others, wishing Pietro good luck Sasha watched as he left to join his friends.

Watching Pietro join his friends Sasha turned around just in time to see the approaching figures of her other friends as they appeared before her. Giving a wave to them as she ran over Sasha barely managed to keep her blush in check as she looked towards Kurt, who like herself seemed to be remembering the previous night. Chatting amongst themselves about the upcoming event those gathered had mere minutes to discuss it before the Sergeants voice echoed over them. Saying farewell to their Russian friend most of the X-Men left their friend's side, only Kurt left beside her.

Standing in an unsure silence both people in question were unsure of what to say, although both had finally admitted to themselves their feelings for the other each had their reasons for not telling the other. Hearing the Sergeant's voice calling his name again Kurt looked uncertainly between where his friends waited and the girl before him. However, before he could even think of something to say Sasha beat him to it.

"Well you'd better get going, good luck today in your hike I'll see you when you get back."

Hurryingly saying what she wanted to say Kurt could only blink rapidly as Sasha gave him a brief smile before dashing off. Watching Sasha dash off Kurt gave a slight smile before hurrying to join his awaiting friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Weaving in and out of the bustling students around him Kurt silently made his way through the corridors of Bayville High, his head low as he made his way along. Vaguely aware of the happenings around him Kurt was too troubled by the numerous thoughts running throughout his head to pay much attention to anything else. The information that Rogue had revealed the previous night had been bothering Kurt ever since he'd been told, keeping to himself Kurt had spend much of that time wondering what to do.

Caught up in his thoughts Kurt missed the calling of his name, it was only when the caller had joined his side and walked beside him for a few moments that Kurt became aware of their presence. Glancing to the side Kurt's emotions went for a spin, from surprise to shyness in an instant as he saw who was beside him. The nervous feelings which had initially ran through him soon disappeared as he welcomed the Russian's presence; only now realising how much he had missed her presence while she'd been absent from school the last couple of days.

"Something's bothering you isn't it мой друг?"

Hearing the question directed at him Kurt continued for a few paces before coming to a halt, giving a sigh Kurt cast a weary look in Sasha's directions. Meeting her ocean gaze with his own Kurt was surprised to see the look of compassion and sincerity which dwelled in them. Looking over the one before him Kurt was once again reminded of why it was that he fallen for her.

"You could say that, I...the Professor told me something last night and now..."

Patiently standing before Kurt Sasha watched on in concern as he tried to voice his worries. Originally seeking him out to ask about him about his sudden departure from the camp the previous weekend Sasha couldn't even ask when she saw the troubled air which followed him. Unable to see the one she had come to care for so troubled Sasha was determine to offer any support she could give.

"Come мой друг let us talk, what it is that is bothering you will not go away if you hide it."

Giving Sasha a small smile Kurt knew what she said was true and maybe retelling his worries to someone other than the others would help. Deciding to accept Sasha's offer Kurt followed her lead as she lead the way to a place they could talk.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Sitting in a secluded corner of the school library, the midday sun warming them even through the window pane the sitting figures of Kurt and Sasha could be found in discussion. Patiently listening to Kurt's words Sasha waited in silence for him to finish, calmly offering her support as she listened. Finally finishing his speech Kurt settled his gaze on Sasha's silent figure, watching her in equal silence Kurt noticed the look of concentration she wore. Giving her time to think things over Kurt would only ponder what she could be thinking.

"No wonder you're so troubled мой друг, you've spend your whole life believing something and in one night it's completely changed."

"That maybe so, but it doesn't make my decision any easier, I don't want to hurt my adoptive parents they mean the world to me, but I..."

"Can't help but wonder about your real mother."

Taking note of the hint of sadness in Sasha's voice Kurt looked in puzzlement towards the one beside him, puzzlement turning into concern as he saw her downward gaze. Pondering what could have troubled Sasha so much Kurt's wonder turned into understanding as he finally realised the reason.

"I'm sorry Sasha I forgot you're adopted to, but don't you ever wonder about your real parents?"

"You don't need to apologize мой друг; I think about my parents every day, my dad's laugh, my mum's perfume."

"I don't understand."

"My...my parents died when I was little."

"What?...I didn't realise...I'm sorry Sasha."

Unable to meet Kurt's gaze Sasha kept her gaze fixed on the floor, feeling the threat of coming tears despites her best attempts to fight them. Although it had been years since the death of her parents whenever she thought their death it always reawakened painful memories, ones she did her best to bury. Not wanting to get lost in old memories Sasha found herself coming back to the here and now as she heard Kurt's soft spoken tone. Looking upwards Sasha was not only surprised to see Kurt was now crouched before her, but also at the smile he was sending her.

"Your parents may no longer be alive, but that doesn't mean they aren't still with you, after all we never really lose those dearest to us. I bet your parent's are looking down on you everyday and more than that I bet they're very proud of you."

Looking up into glistening eyes from where he was crouched on the floor Kurt had no sooner brushed aside a veil of hair before he found himself with an armful of shuddering Russian. With arms wrapped around his neck and the quivering air of breath stirring his hair Kurt was stunned beyond belief, unsure of what to do. Taking a moment to regain this thoughts Kurt timidly wrapped his arms around Sasha's form; releasing his hold when she moved away. Giving her a comforting look Kurt watched as Sasha came to stop when she could finally meet his gaze.

"You really are something мой друг, I've never met anyone like you before...look at me I'm a mess, you must think I'm an idiot."

"There are a lot of things a think you are, but an idiot isn't one of them; you're a little crazy sometimes but it's you. Besides I'd rather see you smiling than crying."

Slightly avoiding Sasha's gaze as he spoke Kurt was only aware of how close they were once he locked gazes with her again. Feeling a nervous shudder go through his frame Kurt had a flash back to the first kiss he had shared with the one before him; taking in Sasha's expression he was glad to see he wasn't the only one nervous. Thinking back over the words Scott had spoken to him Kurt realised that what his friend had said was true, Sasha did make him happy, in a way no else could so maybe just maybe it was worth taking a chance.

Waiting with baited breath as she recovered from her teary moment Sasha looked searchingly into Kurt's face unsure about what she should do, thinking Kurt's avoidance was due to rejection Sasha was about to move before she stopped. Feeling the arms around her tighten Sasha slowly gave into their pull, managing to settle her arms once again around Kurt's neck before lips caught hers.

Merely the faintest brush of lips both individuals soon settled into the moment as their tension left them, an intricate dance slowly developing between the two. However, the echoing ring of the schools bell broke them apart, each a little flushed as they regained their lost breath.

"Alright everyone you heard the bell, unless you want trash duty for the next week I suggest you get to class."

Hearing the monotone voice of the school's librarian Kurt waited with baited breath as her aging figure moved on, unaware of the crouching figures. A little embarrassed that someone could catch them in their current position both Kurt and Sasha released their hold on the other, each hurrying to their feet. Once on his feet Kurt was able to turn to his attention to where Sasha stood, a look of horror filling his eyes for a moment as he noticed her blood smeared lips.

Quickly standing Sasha only became aware of the pain from her lip once she had regained a fully standing position. Feeling along her bottom lip Sasha was puzzled at the gash she felt, only to have her puzzlement heightened as she tasted the coppery tang of blood. Unable to explain her graze Sasha only managed to catch the horrified look which briefly dwelled in Kurt's eyes. Wondering what could have come over him Sasha was about to question Kurt's look when the librarian's voice interrupted them.

"Right you two get along, you should be getting to class so hurry up."

Realising one of his fangs must have sliced her lip Kurt was troubled about the idea that he might have to reveal his secret at that very moment however, the interruption of the librarian brought him the time to find a more suitable way to reveal his secret.

"I'd...I'd better get going мой друг, Mr Blake will have a fit if I'm late again. I'll see you later ok."

Not giving Kurt time to answer her Sasha quickly delivered a last kiss before leaving him with a farewell smile as she hurried off. However, the smile was quickly replaced with a look of panic once she knew Kurt could no longer see her. Glancing downwards at her tightly clasped hands Sasha slowly moved them away from her chest; panic truly setting in upon noticing the pearly grey colouration of her nails.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

With Scott's words echoing in his mind Kurt was pondering the day's events, from his conversion with Sasha to his explosion at Rogue. Having time to cool down Kurt had begun to regret his harsh words to the one he considered a sister, thinking his action over Kurt decided he would find the loner girl and apologize. Thinking over the idea that the Professor would later be reading his mind to see if he could find anything to help find his mother Kurt was startled back to reality by the knock on his door.  
"Kurt are you in there? I know you probably want some time alone right now, but Sasha's on the phone for you."

Immediately recognising the concerned voice of Jean Kurt couldn't say he was surprised that the Russian was checking up on him. However, if he was being completely honest with himself Kurt was glad that Sasha had rung, thus giving him the opportunity to see if everything was alright. Having waited for Sasha after school Kurt had been surprised to learn from one of her class mates that she'd gone home shortly after lunch, having come down with something. Therefore despites his current worries Kurt couldn't deny the concern he felt for Sasha's own wellbeing.

Teleporting to the ground from where he hung on the chandelier Kurt quickly went to answer Jean's knock. Giving Jean a small smile as he took the cordless phone from her Kurt could see the silent support and concern in the smile she gave him before leaving him be.

"Hello."

"Hey, thought I'd see how you were, see if you were ok."

"Let's just say things could have gone better."

"Yeah, Jean told me about the fight you and Rogue had."

"I guess I own her an apology huh, even if I can't understand why she said what she did...I just don't get it, is it wrong for me to want to know who my mother was?"

Absently speaking his last question Kurt found himself looking out through the French windows of his room onto the adjoining balcony beyond. Feeling the seconds slip Kurt almost lost himself to thought until Sasha's familiar's voice regained his attention.

"No Kurt it isn't wrong, despites the things people may say. If you want to know who your mother is, who your family is then you have every right to know."

Cheering up slightly at the comforting words Kurt had only time to acknowledge her words before a knock at the door caught his attention, hearing no one at the door Kurt went to investigate who it was. Seeing no one there Kurt wondered if one of the others was playing a joke when he noticed the envelop on the floor as he shut the door. Picking it up Kurt was startled at its contents.

"Kurt? Is everything alright?"

Concerned by the silence which greeted her over the phone Sasha gave a sigh of relief at Kurt's answering voice. However, that relief quickly turned to worry upon hearing his words.

"If you want to know the truth come to the construction site at sundown and come alone."

Although she didn't know the full story about Kurt's mother, only being told the basic story about the revealing of his mother and how the Professor had come about it, Sasha was puzzled by the message. However, Sasha wasn't known for her stupidity, so she could only conclude that the letter was referring to Kurt's mother.

"Kurt you can't really be thinking of going alone, I know you want to know who your mother, but to go alone it's risky."

"I understand your concern Sasha, but I have to do this if there's the smallest chance...I have to know."

"Then at least let me come with you, or one of the others. I...I don't want you to go alone."

"Thank you for the offer, but this is something I have to do alone. Please don't tell the others, I promise I'll ring you as soon as I get back."

Despites the reassuring tone to Kurt's voice Sasha couldn't deny the fear she felt at this whole affair, not liking the risk Kurt was taking. However, before she could voice any more arguments she found herself listening to the familiar dead phone tone. Realising Kurt had put the phone down on her Sasha quickly found herself pacing her room, trying to figure what on earth she should do.

Collapsing in the chair before her dresser Sasha stared blindly into the air before her before slowly refocusing herself. Slowly acknowledging what she could do to ensure that Kurt would be alright Sasha was only vaguely aware of the determined gaze that showed in the mirrors reflection of steely grey eyes.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Undetected by those currently gathered in the barren construction site a prowling shadow moved silently amongst the scatted timber and loose gravel, finally coming to a halt in the shadow of a metal crate. Turning watchful eyes to those gathered before them the silent watcher was able to hear and see the progression of events as they happened. Even before the unconscious form of the blue furred mutant hit the ground there was only faint tendrils of thick dark cloud where the watcher had once been.

"This was too easy, well there's no point putting if off this is one blue freak I wouldn't miss."

Looking down on the unconscious Nightcrawler the surrounding members of the Brotherhood could hardly believe that they would soon have one less X-Men to worry about as they heard Avalanche's words. However, before anyone of them could act each of the Brotherhood had only moments to puzzle the dark cloud which suddenly formed in front of the fallen Nightcrawler before having to quickly dodge thin dark blades. Recovering from the sudden attack each of the Brotherhood returned their attention to where the attack had originated, amazement appearing on all their faces.

"What the? No one said anything about the X-Men recruiting a new mutant!"

Standing definitely in front of Nightcrawlers prone body was a feminine individual and although her figure was plainly human her appearance made it plain to everyone her mutant status. Regardless of the shadow trick that had occurred seconds ago there was no defining what the individual was before them.

While the black leggings, tank top and scarf around her lower face covered a lot of skin it couldn't hide the usual colouring the individual had; while starting as a charcoal grey at her hands and around her eyes her skin slowly faded into a softer grey. The mixture of greys also continued in the hair flowing behind her, rather than being one continuous colour it was a mixture of white, grey and black strands. While silvery cat like eyes narrowed in menace towards them as the one before them kept a wary eye on them.

"I don't think they are with the X-geeks yo, if they were then why didn't they bring the rest of them."

"I don't care who they are, no attacks us and gets away with it. Well what are you waiting for? Get them?"

From their position next to the fallen Nightcrawler the grey skinned individual looked silently between those surrounding her, waiting to see who would make their first move. Almost sensing his intentions they quickly disappeared in a veil of dark cloud from the jumping Toad, effortless moving around the site as the battle began. Using a swiftness that even left Quicksilver impressed the grey skinned individual managed to side sweep the rushing Blob before retreating to the lower levels of the nearby scaffolding.

"Yo stay still and fight all ready would ya."

Halting their movements as they heard Toad's voice the individual in question turned silvery eyes in disbelieve upon those below them as they balanced on the beam. Shocked at the idea that their character was being called into question the one in question failed to notice the missing presence of one of the Brotherhood.

"Now dare you speak of integrity, when you have none to speak of."

Although fighting to contain the anger that was felt the various members of the Brotherhood could still defect the hints of emotion within the voice.

"Maybe so, but let's see how your integrity helps you now."

Realising their error the feminine stranger was unable to prevent her fall as Avalanche's voice came from behind her mere moments before the ground began to shake. Managing to turn the fall into a roll they were able to do anything more than that, having to push themselves shakily up from the ground; giving the Brotherhood time to take full advantage of the moment.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

"Jean have you managed to find Kurt?"

As though from a distant Jean barely heard Scott's question as she scanned for Kurt's presence, continuing with her search Jean's joy as she located him soon disappeared. Rapidly opening her eyes Jean was met with the concerned faces of her friends and team mates.

"Kurt's in trouble, Lance and the others were waiting for him."

"What? Alright everyone let's move, Jean which way to Kurt?"

Pointing in the direction of Kurt's whereabouts the gathered X-Men quickly followed Scott's lead as he headed in the direction Jean had indicated. Regardless of the obstacles in their way none of the X-Men slowed in their pace as they searched for their missing friend, concern for his well being in all their minds.

Hearing the sounds of struggle up ahead the X-Men if possible quickened their pace before coming to an abrupt halt as they finally came upon the location of their missing friend. Firstly taking note of the unconscious Nightcrawler the X-Men's attention was quickly diverted from their fallen friend to the area beside him.

A little puzzled about what was happening the X-Men were stunned at the dark cloud which formed a few feet from Kurt's prone figure. Watching in the dark cloud disappear the X-Men could hide their shock as they watched the reason behind the disturbance slowly reveal it's self. Breathing heavily from their kneeling position was the form of a mutant.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**__  
_

Vaguely aware of the sweat dripping into their eyes the grey skinned female was now breathing heavily as she struggled to back to a standing position. Unwilling to back down silvery eyes narrowed dangerously towards the smirking members of the Brotherhood as she took a more defensive position in front of Nightcrawler. Doing her best to gather enough focus together she could only form smaller versions of her usually blades, their body aching too much for anything else.

"Looks like a two for one deal, too bad for you maybe next time you wouldn't pick the wrong side."

"I don't think so Lance, you mess with one of us and you mess with all of us."

Startled by the new voice the facing off mutants looked in shock towards the gathered figures of the X-Men. As if they realised who the approaching individuals were the female mutant relaxed from her defensive position as she watched the conflict start between the two groups. Sparing a few moments to watch the ensuring fight she turned from the scene before her to the one behind her.

Knowing that the others would be more than enough to deal with the Brotherhood Jean worked her way around the fighting individuals before her as she made her way to Kurt. Casting one last look around at those surrounding her Jean made the last stretch to Kurt's fallen form, anxious about her friend's well being. Finally coming upon her friend Jean was a little amazed at the sight which met her, as kneeling down beside Kurt's form tentatively brushing aside his hair was the mutant from before.

Cautiously walking over to the two Jean wasn't surprised that the grey skinned mutant picked up on her presence when she was mere feet from the two. Seeing silvery eyes narrow dangerously towards her Jean watched in curiosity as a look of knowing dwelled briefly in them before going blank. Sparing one last glance towards both herself and Kurt the grey skinned mutant dashed away from the two, disappearing into the dark.

Wanting to find out who this new mutant was Jean was tempted to follow the vanishing mutant however, her responsibility towards her friend's safety prevented her. Turning her attention towards Kurt Jean concentrated on helping her prone teammate as she waited for the fight to end.

* * *

_**Elsewhere  
**_

"Damn she got away."

With a slightly flustered air Rogue turned from the pile of robes which had been Mystique to her fellow team mates. However, any thoughts she had about the shape shifter vanished as she laid eyes on the unconscious form of Kurt which Jean and Kitty were supporting. About to ask how Kurt was doing Rogue was halted by the shadow blue that dashed above her across the crates, taking a moment to realise what it was Rogue was startled to see the mutant from before.

"Hey! You're the one who helped Kurt aren't you?"

Feeling the others coming up behind her Rogue gave them a silent signal for them to be quiet as they caught sight of the grey skinned mutant. Patiently waiting for a response Rogue watched as silvery eyes wandered over her and the others before finally resting on her. Hoping for an answer Rogue and the others were surprised as the one before them vanished in a dark cloud before reappearing a short distance away.

"Hey wait! We're not going to hurt, we just want to help. You don't have to be afraid, we're mutants to."

Standing still for a moment the one before them thought over Rogue's words before finally turning a saddened look towards them.

"And that's the very thing I'm afraid of."

Puzzled by the words Rogue and the others watched in amazement as the grey skinned mutant once again vanished from sight, leaving the X-Men with more questions than answers as they pondered this new development.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"This is going to be cool, nothing but sun, sea and sand."

Taking a glance towards his friend Evan was relieved to see Kurt back in high spirits, obviously sharing the enjoyment everyone felt. Ensuring that everything was secured on his side Evan moved around to join Kurt on his side as they began the wait for the last members of their group. Talking amongst themselves about whatever came to mind both Evan and Kurt were stunned into silence as the blurred figure of Kitty went running past them.

"It's about time you got here you know, thought you weren't going to make it."

Following Kitty's running form Evan watched in amusement as the ponytailed girl practically enveloped the approaching Sasha in a hug, breaking apart moments later as they headed towards Kurt and himself. Laughing slightly at Kitty's warm welcome Evan couldn't hide his grin as he noticed Kurt's stunned expression upon laying eyes on the Russian.

Needing time to recover from his encounter with the Brotherhood Kurt had missed the last few days of school before the weekend. Coinciding with Kurt's own absence from school Sasha had been kept of school ill for the last few days of school, hence the only contact the two had had was over the phone.

Having been in a flutter since the others had told him they were inviting the object of his crush along on their outing Kurt's feelings now went into overdrive as he noticed the approaching Sasha. Wearing a one piece swim suit of silvery blue Sasha's modesty was still kept by the knee length sash of navy blue tied around her waist.

"So what's up with you and Sasha then? Are you two dating or what?"

Startled by Evan's question Kurt looked dumb founded towards his friend unsure of how to answer the question. Thinking things over Kurt wasn't sure how he stood with the one in question; the two had never really discussed their relationship. However, as luck would it in the time that Kurt was thinking both Kitty and Sasha, shortly followed by Rogue, had joined them.

"I couldn't find Jean so I felt her a note."

"Well now that we're all here what about getting this show on the road."

Not needing to repeat himself Kurt watched in amusement as the others scrambled into the jeep, the three girls managing to get into the back while Evan would be joining him in the front. Letting the others settles in Kurt grabbed the keys from his pocket before joining everyone.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

"Right on time, you know what we're got to do."

Brought back to reality from his silent reverie by the sound of Lance's voice Pietro decided to deal with the thoughts that were troubling him later. Pushing himself from the jeep he was leaning against Pietro spared Fred and Todd a look before moving to stand next to Lance. Looking in the same direction as their leader Pietro soon caught sight of the vehicle moving towards them, although he couldn't yet see the occupants Pietro already knew who they were facing; Daniels, Kitty, Rogue and Kurt.

Seeing Lance getting ready to start his little landslide as the jeep got closer Pietro was about to rejoin the others when a last glance towards the approaching vehicle stopped him. Only now able to see the occupants more clearly Pietro was shocked to see a familiar dark haired individual, one which Mystique had failed to mention when she contacted them. Not one to be greatly concerned about others Pietro's thoughts ran wild as he tried to accept what he was seeing. Even though he considered the X-Men his opponents he had no desire to see the one he considered a sister hurt. However, before he could say anything Pietro was forced to watch in horror as the vehicle and its occupants were capsized.

* * *

_**Elsewhere  
**_

Giving a small groan as he blinked open his eyes Kurt brushed aside his fringe of hair, allowing him a better view of the world around him. Seeing the others just as dazed as him Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that the landslide they had experienced was no accident. Pushing himself up Kurt was about to aid the raising Sasha to her feet when a sudden blue stopped him, wondering what was going on Kurt was stunned to see that the Russian had disappeared. However, his question regarding her whereabouts was soon answers by the voice he heard behind him.

Regaining her sense it took a moment for Sasha to realise that the one holding her none other Pietro and that those around her were none other than Lance, Fred and Todd. Hearing Lance finish the last of his speech Sasha looked in puzzlement at those around her wondering what was going on.

"Pietro what's going on?"

"Just sit back and relax Sasha ok. I promise nothing's going to happen to you."

Even with Pietro's words Sasha's confusion only grew as she tore her gaze away from those near her to the standing figures of her friends, only to be stunned by the looks they were directing towards Pietro and the others. However, it was the look of vivid anger that burned within Kurt's gaze that caught her attention, never in all the time that she had known him had she seen him so angry.

"Let her go now!"

"Don't worry you walking fur ball once we've dealt with you we'll let Sasha over here go."

As realisation dawned on her Sasha knew without a doubt that a fight was about to start, unwilling to see either her friends or Pietro come to blows Sasha struggled in the grip Pietro held her in. However, her relief as he released her was short lived as a much stronger hold caught her, with both arms pinned to her side Her vain struggles became useless.

Managing to avoid a tangle from the leaping Todd Kurt turned his sights upon the held Sasha, fury like he'd never known before coursing through his veins. Even though anger filled him at the idea of the Brotherhood holding Sasha against her will Kurt still couldn't rid himself of the one question which was bugging him. With sights set on the captive girl Kurt was puzzled by the amount of calm she possessed, were as many would have been scared at the show of powers which the others were showing Sasha showed no fear.

Caught up in his wondering Kurt heeded Evan's warning to late as he was send crashing to the sand below by the rushing Todd. Quickly regaining his senses Kurt soon found himself struggling with his foe. Issuing a cry as he felt his wrist being slammed forcefully into the ground Kurt somehow managed to throw Todd of himself, only to watch in horror as his holowatch gave a burst of sparks before going dead. Unable to see what Sasha's reaction was regarding his appearance Kurt quickly found himself trying to keep a steady footing as the earth began to shake.

Valiantly trying to maintain some sense of composure Sasha could already feel the stirrings of her mutation pushing for dominance as she looked upon the scene before her. Turning her attention towards Kurt Sasha showed the brief look of surprise as the true blue form of Kurt flickered into existence. However, before she could dwell on this development Sasha watched in horror as the ground below the others parted and the figures of Kurt, Kitty, Evan and Rogue disappeared under the sands.

Looking in disbelieve towards the settling sands Sasha turned her gaze from the sight, eyelids squeezed shut as she fought back the tears, not want to believe what had just happened. Hearing the snickers of those remaining aqua eyes snapped open as Sasha looked with venom towards the Brotherhood, only showing an onze of sadness for a brief moment as she caught Pietro's eye before he turned away in guilt. Feeling her anger reaching its breaking point Sasha for the first time in the life welcome that part of her which she fought so hard to deny, actually putting as much of herself into using her powers to awaken them.

While most of the Brotherhood celebrated, minus one white haired member, at their victory none of them were aware of the happens taking place right underneath their noses. If any had taken the time to notice they would have seen aqua eyes slowly bleeding away into burning silver, which were narrowed dangerously towards them.

However, the sudden reappearance of the X-Men prevented the discovery of this development as everyone's attention was on the standing X-Men. Sparing only a moment to glance towards her friends Sasha quickly took note of Fred's arms loosing slightly as the shock of the X-Men's reappearance hit him. Wasting no time in gaining her freedom Sasha quickly concentrated on where she wanted to be, a brief smile appearing as she reappeared a few feet behind Fred. Quickly forming the familiar dark blades Sasha send them flying towards Fred's form.

Hearing Fred's pain filled cry Pietro managed to turn his attention from the fight he was engaged in to look towards his comrade, settling his gaze on the one in question Pietro was startled at the sight which met him. Standing behind Fred's kneeling form with wisps of black mist twirling around her hands was Sasha, her eyes blazing pools of silver. Putting two and two together Pietro was shocked to realise that Sasha had been the mutant the Brotherhood had faced a few days ago. Shocked by this new development Pietro barely had time to avoid the spike Evan threw at him. Confused by the developing events Pietro could see he wasn't the only one startled by Sasha's revealed mutant status, deciding to deal with one thing at a time Pietro returned his sights towards Evan unwilling to lose this fight.

Quickly dispatching with Evan Pietro looked around in relief as the battle began to draw to an end, not bothering to take note of the fights around him Pietro's gaze immediately settled on the forms of Fred and Sasha. Silently looking on with baited breath as he awaited the outcome, although he was worried about both members he felt his concern leaning towards Sasha. In what seemed like an age, yet in reality were mere minutes the battle came to its final conclusion as the final strike was delivered.

Standing her ground as she watched the one before her Sasha waited patiently for Fred to make his move, the slight flecking of her hands the only sigh of movement. Even as he began his charge Sasha waited till the last possible moment before vanishing from her position. Reappearing in the air behind Fred's confused form Sasha put all she had into her next attack as she sent a barrage of blades flying outwards.

Even before Fred had even hit the ground Sasha had landed in the dirt beside him, quickly casting her gaze on the area before her. Taking note of Kurt, Kitty and Evan lying defeated in the sands below Sasha felt her anger towards the Brotherhood grow. Yet, even with anger filling her Sasha couldn't rid herself of the protective instincts she felt towards Pietro as she moved before him halting Rogue's progress towards him. However, before either Rogue or Sasha could question the two remaining Brotherhood members about the recent confrontation Lance's voice halted them.

"Easy Rogue, Sasha, the battles over, you've pashed Rogue and even though you weren't originally counted for so have you Sasha."

"What are you going on about? What so you mean we've passed? Passed for what?"

"For a place in the haven."

Looking in confusion towards Lance both girls had mere moments to ponder Lance's words before they noticed the passing shadows over them. Looking upwards both girls looked in wonder at the silver orbs flying towards them; neither knowing what was in store for them.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Remaining as calm as possible given the situation Charles Xavier waited patiently for the one before him to continue explaining the reason behind his being here. Watching the cloaked figure before him Charles could hardly believe that this was the man he once regarded as his closest friend.

"The gathering is almost complete. Just Wolverine and Sabertooth to go. A storm is coming for mutant kind Charles, and our resolves must be iron clad. Side with me Charles, not against me, be one of those who accept salvation."

As if seeing the questioning thoughts tumbling through Charles' head Magneto gave a satisfied glance towards his old friend as he gracefully stepped aside to allow Charles to see who he spoke of. Waiting a few moments for his guest to appear Magneto watched in disapproval as Quicksilver remained close to his newest finds side.

Hearing Magneto's words Charles remained silent as he waited for those Magneto referred to too appear. Not surprised by the figures of Pietro and Lance Charles managed to hide his surprise as he laid eyes upon the X-Men's newest friend, hence explaining the mutant signature he'd recently picked up on in Bayville.

Taking in Sasha's appearance at she approached him and Magneto Charles was puzzled by the faint greyish tinge appearing on her arms and around her eyes, not only that but various shades of greys and whites could be seen at the roots of her hair. If Charles didn't know any better he would had said that Sasha's mutation affected her physically however, he couldn't explain how it hadn't displayed its self before now.

From her body language it was apparent that Sasha was wary about what was happening, her fear and uncertainty easily detectable. However, what Charles was surprised to sense was that the presence of Pietro being near at hand provided some calm. Even more surprised was the high sense of protective feelings Pietro was harbouring towards Sasha, giving Charles some hope that the boy could still be reachable.

"Let me introduce our newest recruit, I'm surprised you've not already recruited her before now Charles."

Coming to a halt a few paces behind Magneto Charles caught the silvery gaze of the girl before him, although her outward appearance showed a seemingly calm picture her mind was a jumble of mixed emotions. Giving a reassuring smile to the one before him Charles returned his attention to the man before him.

"Your invitation begs the question, what happens to those who won't come willing?"

"If necessary, sometimes salvation must be force fed."

With a wave of his hand Magneto allowed all those present to understand the meaning behind his words as three glass tubes appeared from the ground. Encased in the glass cylinders stood the slumbering figures of Rogue, Jean and Storm.

"Magus, you haven't saved them. You've abducted them."

"A certain amount of persuasion may still be needed. I'll admit. But for every unbeliever...there is a new convert."

Looking questioningly towards his old friend Charles could only stare in shock at what Magneto meant by his statement. Trying to process what he was seeing it took Charles a few moments to recover from his shock before he could voice his thoughts.

"Scott, no!"

* * *

_**Elsewhere  
**_

From where she stood beside Pietro Sasha valiantly maintained her composure as she watched Professor Xavier join the slumbering figures of her friends, silently watching as the Professor passed into the realm of sleep. Watching Magneto turn away from her Sasha felt the first real signs of fear begin to grip her. Trying to make some sense of the happenings around Sasha cast a look of gratitude towards the one beside her as she felt Pietro discreetly take her hand in his.

Although anger still dwelled inside her regarding how she had come to be here Sasha knew that she could not remain angry with the one she considered a brother as she saw remorse burning deep within Pietro's eyes. Despite the opinions people may have formed about the white haired individual Sasha knew that the arrogant, selfish image Pietro portrayed wasn't all there was to him; underneath the cocky attitude lay a caring if wary persona. Giving the hand which held hers a reassuring squeeze Sasha was relieved to see a small smile appear on Pietro's face before it disappeared under a blank front.

Thankful for Sasha's silent support Pietro was grateful to see that her initial anger towards him had died down. With an intellect far beyond others of his age, yet one he'd never been given credit for Pietro was beginning to question Magneto's ideals as he processed all that had happened, salvation was something but that didn't mean it justified kidnapping. Before now he'd taken everything Magneto had taught him to be true, doing whatever he was asked, but now all the doubts he'd been having were catching up with him. Perhaps it was time to rethink the position he was in, maybe it was time he formed his own truth.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

Awaking from his forced slumber Charles Xavier could only sit back and watch as the warming he gave was delivered to late, watching both Scott and his brother disappear behind the enhancer's metal door. Waiting for what seemed an age Charles, along with the newly awoken X-Men, could only look in horror as both Scott and Alex emerged from the enhancer, no longer the people they were upon entering. No longer able to recognise the mind of his student Charles paid little attention to Magneto's words as he tried to find some spark of the Scott he knew.

Feeling a number of familiar presences nearing their location Charles realized that it would not be long before Magneto's defences picked up on them, but hopefully by then he and the others would have obtained their freedom. Taking note of Magneto's diverted attention Charles quickly took in all that was around him, obtaining a brief sense of everyone around him, Charles found his attention settle on two mutants in particular. Knowing that one of the mutants he was focusing on was dealing with an internal conflict Charles knew he had to wait for them to decide on the path they took. However, he was hopefully that the other would overcome their fears and provide them with their help.

"Sasha, Sasha, please do not be afraid I know you're scared and confused, but I need your help."

"Professor Xavier...But how?"

"We're speaking telepathically Sasha, try to remain calm it is important that you do not draw attention to yourself."

Taking a step back Charles allowed the Russian teenager time to process what had just happened, hoping that she would answer with the response he needed as he felt the others nearing. Sparing a glance towards the girl in question Charles was relieved to see she showed no change in outer appearance, the only attention she was receiving was the brief look of concern from Pietro.

"I don't understand, I don't get any of this...I, I just want to go home."

"Sasha I understand your fear, but you do not need to fear what you are. I promise I will do all that I can to return you home, but I will need your help."

"...What can I do?"

Hearing Sasha's reply Charles released the tension he felt before thanking her for her courage and help; realising time was of the essence Charles quickly told her what he need her to do.

* * *

_**Elsewhere  
**_

Casting her gaze around Sasha knew that Magneto and the others were to bust with the newly evolved Scott and Alex to pay her any attention however, even with that knowledge it did not make her task any easier. The knowledge of what she had to do still terrified her, but she knew this was something she had to do, the Professor and the others were counting on her. Taking a deep breath Sasha gathered herself together giving Pietro's hand one last squeeze as she took note of the concerned look he had.

Even as she felt his icy blue gaze following her silent trail Sasha kept on course as she neared the cylinders control panel, only faltering as she neared her destination. Holding her hand mere inches away from the panel before her Sasha felt her nerves waver as she hovered over the desired switch.

From where he stood Pietro's eyes widened in understanding as he realised Sasha's intentions, yet even as he understood what was happening he did nothing to prevent it. Looking between Magneto and Sasha Pietro looked quickly between the two feeling his cool reserve begin to shatter as his loyalties were torn between the two. However, before he could decide on what to do the whole area was turned into chaos as alarms rang trough out the complex.

Regaining his bearings from the alarms sudden interruption Pietro was in time to witness not only Scott and Alex fire on the approaching jet, but also to see Magneto turn his sights upon Sasha.

"You would dare betray me."

"I can't betray you...because I never joined you."

Shocked by the idea that Sasha was defining Magneto Pietro could only look in amazement as his friend pressed the switch on the panel. Shutting down the power Sasha barely had time to see if the cylinders which confined the X-Men had disappeared before turning a terrified gaze towards Magneto.

* * *

_**Elsewhere  
**_

Watching as Rogue, Storm and Jean escaped their prisons Charles was thankful to see the figures of the other X-Men quickly appear beside them as they went into battle. Knowing that his students could easily deal with the situation before them Charles turned to where a terrified Sasha stood before Magneto. Knowing his old friend would not forgive the Russian for freeing them Charles hoped to prevent Magneto from doing anything rash. However, before he could do or say anything Magneto had already sent rods of fallen iron towards Sasha.

Hearing the clang of metal against stone Charles opened his eyes in surprise only to see an empty space now occupying the space where Sasha once stood. Wondering what was happening Charles found the answer to his question a few feet before him, standing before Sasha with a determination like never before was none other than Pietro.

"Stand aside Quicksilver, the girl is a weak link and weak links must be dealt with."

"You know what, not this time. You can say whatever you want but I wouldn't let you hurt her."

"You forget your place Quicksilver or must I remind you of it."

"You seem to forget that you're the one who taught me never to back down. Well guess what I'm doing what you've taught me to do, I'm sick of doing what you want, when you want it simply because of who are you!"

Even though the very person struck fear into his heart Pietro was unwilling to back down as she stared Magneto straight in the eye, determine not to show fear to the one before him. Knowing the odds were against him in a one on one confrontation Pietro was amazed beyond belief as Mystique diverted Magneto's attention. Rooted to the spot as he processed what had happened Pietro soon spurred into action as he heeded the warning Xavier gave himself and Sasha to get out of the line of fire, only to find themselves dragged into another.

* * *

_**Elsewhere  
**_

Quickly regaining her footing upon the mount of rumble she stood upon Sasha was for once thankful for her agility. Resting near the mounts top Sasha's managed to hear Jean's words as she tried to talk some sense to Scott. Feeling the sadness Jean must have been feeling as she turned to follow Professor Xavier's retreating figure Sasha remained still for a minute before quickly descending to the ground.

"How lucky you are, to have those who would believe in you even when you do wrong. I wish I had people like that."

"Sasha come on!"

Looking upwards Sasha was greeted with the sight of both Pietro and Jean waiting for her to join them as they stood to the entrance of their escape. Taking one last look towards Scott and Alex Sasha knew they had to decide on their own what to do, doing a quick turn Sasha began her journey to her friend's sides.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Safely aboard the Blackbird all those present were sat in an uneasy silence, although everyone was relieved to be on their way home he two groups were unsure of where they stood with each other. From where he sat beside Kitty Kurt was troubled greatly by recent events, although relieved that the whole ordeal with Magneto was over with Kurt couldn't shake off the worry which ate at his heart. Looking upwards Kurt could see that he wasn't the only one looking towards the back of the jet where two of their occupants sat.

Unwilling to mingle with everyone else Sasha had chosen to stay at the back of the jet, although she'd initially started off alone Pietro had shortly joined her side. Unable to deal with the questioning she was sure she'd receive Sasha's hidden face against her upraised knees showed everyone she wasn't ready to talk. Though she had no doubts that the silver haired individual beside her also had something to do with keeping everyone else away from her. Although Pietro hadn't said anything to her Sasha was grateful for his silent presence beside her, glad for the comforting arm around her shoulders.

Almost as if she could feel the eyes upon her Sasha slowly raised her eyes to find herself meeting an amber gaze; seeing the confusion and worry in his eyes Sasha felt her heart ache as she saw how much she was hurting the one she cared for. Never forgetting the look of surprise she'd seen in him as she realised she was a mutant Sasha knew it would be facing him that would be the hardest task. Even though she had known for some time that Kurt and the others were mutants she'd always feared accepting the truth about herself, giving up everything to make a fresh start, wondering if she'd ever be able to forget.

Feeling the Blackbird descend all those present prepared for landing, everyone giving a sigh of relief as the mansion appeared before them. Grateful to be home the X-Men were glad to see the Institute once again as they exited the Blackbird. Joining the others on the lawn Kurt's attention was on the female mutant who stood a few feet away, hoping that Sasha would stay Kurt was saddened to see her spare him a glance before vanishing in a dark cloud. Before he could react to what had happened the Professor's voice caught his and everyone's attention.

"Let her go Kurt."

"But Professor why? You could help her couldn't you, she's a mutant just like us."

"Yes Sasha is a mutant and one I would be happy to help however, at the moment there is nothing I can do."

"I don't understand Professor."

"I know you care deeply for her Kurt, but at the moment Sasha isn't willing to accept what she is, whatever her reasons Sasha is afraid. I hope that in time she will learn there is nothing to fear and when she does she is more that welcome here."

Seeing Kurt accept his answer Charles felt his heart go out towards the German mutant, it didn't a physic to see how bad Kurt fallen for the girl and because of that Charles knew Kurt would take the news hard. Watching Rogue offering a comforting hand Charles knew he would be in good hands, the others were more than willing to offer their support to their friend. Knowing Kurt was in good hands Charles turned his attention towards the other teenager he wished to speak to, glad to see Pietro had yet to join the retreating figures of the Brotherhood.

Remaining silent as he watched Sasha disappear Pietro's only sound was a sigh as he realised she wasn't coming back, gathering himself together Pietro was ready to join the retreating Brotherhood when a voice halted him.

"Pietro."

Looking around to see who had called him Pietro was surprised to see none other than Xavier before him, wondering what Xavier could want with him Pietro was even more surprised by what he heard.

"Thank you, not only on my behalf, but for the others as well."

"Thank me, for what exactly?"

"For allowing Sasha to free us and for protecting Sasha herself, I know it was a difficult decision for you to make."

Not use to praise Pietro was surprised by what Xavier had said, for once struck for words Pietro could only look in surprise towards the man who was thanking him. Unsure of what to do Pietro was getting a little edge as he noticed the remaining X-Men were now listening to their conversion.

"If you wish to accept it the offer to stay here is open."

"Join up with you yeah right, I'm sure your previous X-Men would just love that."

"I wouldn't mind."

Not expecting a reply Pietro couldn't believe none other than Jean had just voted for him to stay at the Institute. Seeing his shock Jean couldn't prevent her smile, even though Pietro had been a pain in the ass before Jean's opinion about him was changing. After seeing what he had done on the asteroid and then on the Blackbird Jean had begun to realize that despite everything there was a side to Pietro she'd never seen before. Knowing she wasn't the only one coming to realise this Jean was glad to see she wasn't the only one voicing their acceptation of Pietro staying as she heard Rogue and Storm agree with her. After all everyone deserved a second chance.

"What's the matter? Afraid you might actually come to like us if you actually give us a chance?"

Looking to Rogue Pietro was having trouble accepting the idea before him, that someone would actually give him a chance was a difficult concept for him to accept. However, despites the offer and how grateful he was for it Pietro knew he had to sort himself out before he decide on anything.

"I appreciate the offer, but I have to decline, right now I'm to confused to make any decision about where I stand."

"I respect your decision Pietro, but if you change your mind."

Seeing Pietro acknowledge his reply Charles barely had time to blink before Pietro had disappeared, a slight wind the only sign of his presence. Feeling the sun begin to rise Charles looked over to where the X-Men stood, proud of the team that they had become Charles knew that as long as they remained together they could overcome anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Quietly looking at the modest white washed house before him Kurt nervously shifted the bag strap across his shoulder as he debated whether or not to leave or stay. Although he respected that Sasha had issues she needed to deal with it didn't stop him from being worried about the Russian. Since the incident with Magneto Kurt and the others had listened to the Professor's advice and left Sasha alone; a task made much easier since Sasha had been absent from school for the last two weeks.

Having had time to come to terms with the fact that Sasha was a mutant Kurt could understand where her fears came from, it was also during this time that Kurt realized he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. Quickly gathering his courage Kurt made his way up the path towards Sasha's house, taking only a moment to pause before knocking on the door.

Not having to wait long Kurt found himself greeted by Sasha's guardian Calina as the door opened, although a little disappointed that it wasn't Sasha herself to answer the door Kurt still managed a smile for the woman before him.

"Oh...Hello Kurt."

"Hello...I was wondering...well I just wanted to see how Sasha was doing."

Observing the one before him Kurt couldn't fail to notice how Calina's head turned slightly to look behind her. Taking note of the saddened look with Calina's eyes Kurt could see that he wasn't the only once concerned about Sasha, and from Calina's actions it would appear that Sasha wasn't that far away.

"Please Calina, I just want to talk with her."

"Kurt...I don't think now's the time..."

"I know she must be scared, but she isn't the only one who's different."

"You're wrong."

Barely more than a whisper both Kurt and Calina were both surprised by the words that were spoken from within the house. Watching as Calina turned to glance behind her Kurt only had a moment to ponder what was going on as she stepped back from the front door, thus allowing him to see within the house.

Needing a minute to see through the gloom of the house Kurt's gaze soon settled on the figure standing in arch way between the living room and kitchen. Instantly recognising the lithe figure of Sasha Kurt was puzzled by the overly large sweat-shirt she was wearing, her upper half completely hidden within the item of clothing; even her face was hidden within the hood. Although Kurt had only seen the slight effects of Sasha's physical mutation upon the Blackbird he'd heard enough from the others to get an idea of what the full effects were.

Which would explain why she was currently hiding her appearance; just like himself Sasha's physical appearance preventing her from hiding her status as a mutant. He more than anyone could understand what it was like to feel outcast because of one's appearance.

"I'm no different than anyone else."

"Sasha I...we only want to help."

"I don't need your help, I never asked for it and I don't need it!"

Not expecting the aggressive tone which suddenly entered Sasha's voice Kurt was momentarily taken off guard by her statement. Startled by the sudden change in moods Kurt could already feel the coldness which overcame Sasha.

"Regardless of yours or anyone else's opinion I'm no different than anyone else. I don't care what you or your friends decide to do with your lives, but don't mess with mine!"

Shock to his core by Sasha's words Kurt could do nothing as he watched in stunned disbelief as Sasha vanished before his very eyes. Hardly believing what had just happened Kurt needed a moment to accept what had just happened, although he had expected some denial he hadn't expected such a reaction. Finally coming to terms with what had just happened Kurt realized that Sasha's words had hurt him more than he was willing to admit; he had really hoped Sasha might see things differently and seek the help the Professor offered.

The past couple of weeks had made him realize just how much he missed the Russian's presence and how badly he had fallen for her, and even despites the hurt he felt at her words he still cared about her. Giving Calina a quickly mumbled parting Kurt couldn't stay any longer, needing some time alone to clear his head. Only vaguely aware of the apologetic look Calina send him Kurt hurried down the path, only coming to a stop once he'd reached the end of the block. Unsure of what he should do now Kurt was startled by the sound of a familiar voice beside him.

"Weird how things turn out isn't it."

Looking sideward's Kurt was surprised to see none other than Pietro leaning against the streetlight behind him. Ever since the incident with Magneto Kurt and the others had noticed a great change in Pietro's overall attitude; to those who didn't know any better he was still the same old Pietro, yet to those who knew what to look for he had changed a great deal. Although he still had the cocky attitude Pietro had become quite reserved following the incident, often being found alone quietly thinking to himself.

The biggest surprise had come about this week when Scott had noticed the teen sitting alone on one of the schools benches during lunch. Deciding to take the first move Scott had invited the quick moving mutant to join him and the others for lunch, the surprise had been that Pietro had agreed to the proposal. Although a little tense at first the hour had pasted smoothly, in fact over the last week everyone had begun to warm up to the white haired mutant. Away from the crowd Pietro showed a whole different side to his character, not the brash, cocky individual, but one that was actually quite intelligent and had a funny sense of humour.

"Strange how your enemies can hurt you, but never as much as those you care about."

Understanding the truth of Pietro's words Kurt still found it surprising that he could say something like that, yet as he looked into pale eyes Kurt realized there was a level of understand in them that only came with experience.

"Learn that from experience."

"Maybe, but I've not come here to chat."

"Then why?"

"The match tonight, you and the others should be prepared for trouble."

"Trouble, what do you mean?"

"Let's just say I think the others might be up to something."

Before Kurt could even question Pietro about the meaning of his words Pietro had vanished from sight, a slight breeze the only sign he was ever there. Confused beyond belief about the events which had unfolded before him it took a moment for Kurt to make sense of them, first Sasha had blown up at him then Pietro had come and given him a warning. Realizing that it was probably for the best to leave Sasha alone for a while Kurt decided to find the others and tell them of Pietro's warning.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Glancing down at his watch Pietro was glad to see that despites the darkening in the sky that he still had an hour before the game started, which would hopefully give him enough time to do what he needed to do. Having witnessed the incident involving Kurt and Sasha earlier Pietro had decided to approach his friend when she was alone, hence when he'd been waiting for the last hour for his chance.

Intending to speak with Sasha himself Pietro had decided to hold back when he'd seen Kurt outside her house, hoping that the German might make some headway with Sasha he'd felt sorry for Kurt upon watching what unfolding. Although he knew it must be scary for his friend he knew that running from what she was wasn't the solution, and if there was anyone who could help her it was Professor Xavier. Knowing full well who would try to get to her despites the incident on the asteroid if she continued to hide away Pietro had no intention of letting that happen.

From where he was hidden across the street Pietro quickly readied himself as he noticed Calina appear in the doorway of the house and as luck would have it for him the woman left the door open as she headed back inside for something. For once glad of his speed mutation Pietro was waiting with baited breath on the upstairs landing of the house as he listened to Calina close the door and heard the sound of an car engine roar to life.

Waiting for the sounds of the car to pull away Pietro released the breath he'd been holding once he was happen that Calina had gone. Taking a moment to take in the house Pietro quickly picked up on the sound of music playing, heading towards the music he soon realised it was a song that he was hearing.

_Heaven's gift to me just the way you are,_

_A new aged child from a distant star._

_It feels so good just to be_

_So close to your love. You are heaven's gift to me._

_You are so sweet and pure just the way you are._

_Mama's precious jewel. Daddy's rising star._

_There's so much in life for you to see._

_And so much to be. You are Heaven's gift to me._

Halting outside the open door of the room where the song was coming from Pietro wasn't surprised to see that it was coming from Sasha's bedroom as he glanced inside the room. And sitting cross legged on the bed was none other than Sasha, her gaze focused upon a small music box which she held in her hands. Although he couldn't see much of her due to all the clothing she wore Pietro could see enough to see that her physical appearance had once again become like that night in the construction yard.

Thus leading him to the conclusion that this was indeed how Sasha should really look as he took in her various coloured hair and grey skin and would explain why she'd been absent from school for the last two weeks. The only thing that puzzled Pietro was how Sasha had been able to appear for all appearances normally, as far as he knew physical mutations nine times out of ten were present from birth. However, knowing that now was not the time to puzzle this question Pietro gave a slight rap on the door to signal his presence.

Startled by the sudden noise Pietro watched as Sasha's eyes quickly showed fear upon realizing that he was standing before her.

"Before you start yelling at me can I at least earn it first."

Seeing the shameful expression overcome Sasha as she realised he must have seen the incident between Kurt and herself Pietro was glad to see the act of remorse. Despites the show Sasha had put on for Kurt it was pretty obvious that she still cared deeply for him. However, what made him more relieved was the fact that Sasha hadn't done her vanishing act and was instead giving a wary look.

Watching as Pietro slowly made his way towards her Sasha nervously played with the now silent music box in her hands as he sat in front of her on the bed.

"Didn't take you for a Disney fan?"

Surprised by the question Sasha looked in confusion towards her friend, of all the questions she was expecting that was the last one she ever expected. Too stunned by the question Sasha remained quiet as she Pietro finished looking over her collection of Disney stuffed teddies.

"I'm surprised you haven't got Timon and Pumbaa, they were always my favourite, but if you tell anyone I said that I'll kill you."

Watching the confusion within silvery eyes as Sasha took in what he had said Pietro was glad to hear Sasha break out into a laugh, the fear and shame vanishing in that single moment. Happy to see the slight smile Sasha send him as she controlled her laughter Pietro couldn't help, but return it.

"I know I'm probably the last person you expected this from, but I think you should give Professor Xavier a chance."

"Pietro please..."

"Listen I don't know what's made you so scared, but I honestly don't care what you are or how you look and truthfully...being different isn't something to be afraid of. People can be cruel when it comes to things they don't understand I know. "

"Pietro?"

"Sasha don't let them turn into someone who hates them, I know it doesn't seem like it right now , but I think Professor Xavier is kind of on the right track. The whole working towards getting people to understand mutants and that thing."

"You...you think so?"

"Hey I more that anyone know how whole hating human kind trip can go, and I'll deny everything if you ever tell anyone this...but I didn't really like who I was becoming now that I've had a chance to think things over. This last week I've actually got a chance to see what it's like to be around people who are going through the same thing as me, people who I don't have to hide from."

Seeing Sasha quickly think over his words Pietro could see that there was still some uncertainty within her, whatever had happened to her had obviously had a big impact on her life.

"Listen, why don't you come to the game with me and once it's finished we'll see about joining up with the X-geeks."

Seeing the look of utter fear over Sasha at the thought of heading out in public Pietro couldn't hide his grin as he quickly pulled down the sleeves of Sasha's sweat-shirt and pulled up her hood, hence hiding her.

"I think you're fashion sense will do for hiding you're dazzling appearance, and I promise I wouldn't let anything happen to you, after all what kind of friend would I be if I did."

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Wrapping her arms more closely around herself Sasha couldn't help the nervous glances she kept casting around her. After nearly half an hour of slightly heated argument Sasha had finally agreed to Pietro's proposal, hence why she was now currently hiding out with said individual upon the nearly empty upper tier of the blenchers. Having managed to drop in without anyone picking up on it Sasha still couldn't shake her nerves about being in public in current state, knowing all too well how things could turn out if anyone should see her appearance. However, true to his word Pietro had not let anything happen yet and had yet to stray from her side.

Once again looking over the people around her Sasha's gaze settle on a familiar group of people in the front row, only to find her nerves turn to guilt and sadness as she stopped Kurt's finally form. Remembering her earlier words to him Sasha felt her heart ache as she remembered the hurt she had caused to appear in his eyes. Having come to terms with her feelings regarding the navy haired individual shortly after their initial meeting Sasha couldn't deny her growing feelings of affection towards him, even after she'd discovered his status as a mutant she'd still want to see how things would go with him. However, when her own secret came out she had pushed him away, not wanting to reaccept what she was even if the very people she vented her anger at were the only ones who could help her.

"If you want to talk to him I could tell the fur ball you're up here."

Startled by the interruption Sasha turned startled eyes towards her companion, not failing to see the understanding smile Pietro was giving her.

"I can't...you heard what I said to him...how can I..."

"He'll forgive you; heck if anyone can understand what you're going through fur ball can, in case you forgot you're not the only one physical challenged. Never mind the whole liking you thing he has going on."

Thinking deeply on Pietro's words Sasha for the first time realised how right Pietro was, so caught up in herself she'd forgotten that Kurt had a physical mutation. However, before she could reply to Pietro's comment her words were halted by the sudden commotion around them. Looking around Sasha soon found the cause of the disturbance, standing above the crowd was Lance, Fred and Todd. Wondering what they could be up to Sasha could only look in disbelief towards the group as they revealed their mutant status.

"So they've gone through with it."

Looking in puzzlement towards Pietro Sasha didn't have time to question him about what he meant before Pietro stood up, a figure of total calm in the chaos around them.

"Sasha get out of here."

"What?"

"I don't have time to explain, just get out of here. I'll meet up with back at yours."

Not waiting for a reply from his friend Pietro only hoped that she would do as he said as he headed towards the fight below.

* * *

_**Elsewhere  
**_

Glancing around at the chaos around her Sasha couldn't believe the destruction that was being caused. Standing amongst the blenchers Sasha found herself rooted to the spot as she watched the fight taking place before her, part of her wanting to help while the other feared what was happening. Giving a gasp of fear as she watched Todd tackle Kurt to the ground Sasha found herself admiring the strength of those from the Institute. Despites the repercussions they were still willing to lose their status as normal for their fellow students as they fought those before them.

Hearing the frightened cries of fellow students Sasha quickly turned in the direction they had come from. Taking a brief glance towards the clustered students that were nestled a few feet from her Sasha needed a moment to realize what they were shaking from. Seeing Fred make his way up the bleachers Sasha realized the source of their fear however, it was only when he pasted by them that Sasha's own fears set in as she realised the target he had in mind.

With the realization of what he was intending Sasha felt her mind go into overdrive as she was hit with a crossroad; either do nothing or take action. Seeing that the others had their hands full Sasha's mind was quickly made up as she heard the increased cries of those near her. Glancing around her Sasha quickly noted the figures of people she knew, students she'd befriended or those she knew from class. Coming to a quick decision Sasha did a quick point turn as she headed for her target, quickly gathering her power together as she did.

* * *

_**Later  
**_

Blinking away the droplets which fell into his eyes Kurt could feel the downpour even through his suit, silently looking over the area around him he shared in his friends worries as the full realization of what had took place hit him. Glancing back at his fellow X-Men Kurt felt a flare of concern fill him as he watched Storm placed a steady hand upon the Professors shoulder. Realizing it must have taken a lot of the Professor Kurt only hoped that he had been able to do what he had send out to do, the last thing they needed was the attention an event like this would bring.

"And people said I knew how to party."

Hearing the nearby voice Kurt saw he wasn't the only one to glance at the speedy mutant; seeing Pietro dusting off the dust and grime which stuck to him Kurt was glad to see he was alright. Even though it had been his friends they were fighting Pietro had stood up against them, trying to talk some sense into the Brotherhood. When that had failed the white haired mutant had surprised everyone by fighting back, side by side with the X-Men.

Seeing Jean give the younger teenager a steadying hand as he staggered Kurt could see he wasn't the only one who had taken a liking towards Pietro. Obviously he wasn't the only one who could Pietro had a lot of potential; all he needed was the right guidance.

Speaking of which there was still one mutant missing from their group, one he hoped could also reach their potential. Having seen the dark mist associated with Sasha amongst the chaos Kurt was eager to find the mutants location as he looked over the field. Hearing the Professor rounding everyone up Kurt's hopes began to fade as he turned to follow the others however; even as he did Kurt quickly came to a stop as he saw Storm pointing out something to the Professor.

Wondering why everyone had come to sudden stop Kurt soon got his answer as he glanced back the way he had come, surprised filling him at the sight which greeted him.

A still form of darkness the one in question seemed mindless of the rain which fell on them, their mixed coloured hair becoming plastered to them. Almost as they felt the gazes upon them the individual in question turned their silvery gaze upon them, a sense of fear and uncertainty dwelling within their depths. Taking a moment to ponder their actions the one in question nimble made their way down what remained of the bleachers.

Remaining silent Kurt watched as Sasha stopped a few feet away from them; his heart immediately aching for her as he took her in. Seeing the threatening tears that rimmed her eyes Kurt wished for nothing more than to stop the pain that she was feeling. Almost touchable Kurt could see the sense of loss and despair that claimed Sasha as she quietly stood before them.

"It'll never go away will it?"

Hearing the quietly spoken words Kurt watched as Sasha bowed her head from view; his heart going out to her as he knew what she was going through. Taking a quick glance towards the Professor he was glad to see the nod of approval he received.

Carefully making his way to where Sasha stood Kurt was surprised to hear the strains of hushed crying. Looking at the shaking form before him Kurt knew that despites everything her mutant status was something Sasha would have to come to accept. Although not the best of moments to realize it at least she wouldn't be alone in having to deal with it, at least she had the support of others like herself to help her.

"Sasha."

Gently lifting her head Kurt was greeted with rimmed eyes as Sasha met his gaze, having a moment to look at her Kurt was momentarily taken off guard as she fell against him. Gathering himself together Kurt was for a moment unsure of what to do as he heard Sasha's sobs against his chest. Coming to a decision Kurt wrapped his arms around her shaking form offering what comfort and support he could as he held her.

"I just wanted to forget, I just wanted to be normal, but it's never going to happen is it?"

"Sasha I promise no matter how scary it seems, but you wouldn't have to deal with this alone."

"It's not fair. I never asked for this, I never asked for this."

Feeling Sasha finally lose what little control she had left Kurt could only hold her as she gave into her raging emotions. Holding her sobbing form Kurt could only offer one answer as they stood under the pouring rain.

"No one ever does."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Silently watching the world around her Sasha was vaguely aware of the shifting shadows that played over her as the silvery rays of the moon once again appeared. Shifting her gaze from her gardens below as she heard the echoing chimes of the mansions grandfather clock Sasha found herself thinking back over the last twenty four hours. After her break down at the school Sasha had come to see that she could no longer run from what she was, despites her denials Sasha couldn't change what she was.

Finally accepting the offer of help the X-Men had given her Sasha had returned home the previous evening with her thoughts in a chaotic mess. Unable to sleep much that evening Sasha had spent much of the night alone with her thoughts and trying to make some sense of them. Therefore it had been with a somewhat calm mind that she had met with the Professor when he had arrived that morning to speak with both her and Calina.

Although she'd been hesitant to talk at first she had slowly given in to the Professor's gently coaching as he searched for the cause of her fears. Although there was still a lot of work to do when it came to celebrating her mutant status the first steps had at least been taken. Having spent particular all of the day discussing her future Calina had finally agreed with the Professor that it would be best if she joined the Institute. Hence why she was now currently seating on the window seat of her new room deep in thought.

Having spend the last few hours trying to make sense of everything Sasha knew she was no nearer to sorting them out than when she first started. Knowing sleep wouldn't be coming anything soon Sasha moved from her perch on the window sear to silently walk around the room. Deciding a walk might help calm her down Sasha quietly exited the room she was staying in before making her way down the corridor before her.

Making her way to the mansions lower floor Sasha took a moment to regain her sense of direction; glancing around the area around her it didn't take her long to notice the glow of light. Realizing the light was coming from the direction of the kitchen Sasha found herself wondering who else could be up at this time of the night. Making her way over Sasha was stopped in her tracks as she recognised the familiar figure at the table before her.

Unable to sleep, an unusual occurrence for him, Kurt had decided to investigate the kitchen contents for a late night snack. Having found some items that made even his stomach churn he had finally settled for a sandwich, only to find himself staring at the same item for the last half an hour. Becoming aware of another's presence Kurt found himself looking towards the kitchen doorway, seeing who stood before him Kurt was lost for words as he glanced upon Sasha's form. Trying to think of something to say Kurt didn't know what to do as he looked towards her, barely having spent any time with her in the last twenty four hours he had no idea of her current state of mind.

"Guess I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep."

Hearing the accented voice Kurt was for a moment surprised by the statement before he noticed the slight smile Sasha was wearing. Looking nervously towards each other both individuals were a little unsure of where they stood with each other; although their feelings for each other still remained they were afraid of what the other though. Taking the first step Sasha made her way to where Kurt sat; stopping a few feet away Sasha was well aware of the amber gaze which looked upon her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I said to you...the way I behaved. I should never have said those things; I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

"There's no need for you to apologize, I understand..."

"Yes I do. You were trying to help, but I wouldn't let you...I was too afraid to let you. I was afraid of myself, what I was and I took it out on you. I...'m...truly sorry...I never..."

Not needing to be a mind reader to see how upset Sasha was getting Kurt only now really understood why she had reacted the way she had. Through whatever experiences she'd had in the past Sasha had come to fear her very self, afraid of what she was. Realizing from firsthand experience what that could do to someone Kurt was determined to help her past it, knowing the Professor and the others would be more than happy to help. Getting up from his seat Kurt carefully gathered the shaking form in an embrace, slipping into his native tongue Kurt began speaking words of comfort to her even as he felt tears wetting his shirt. Letting her cry her tears Kurt offered whatever comfort he could unaware of the time as it went by.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Giving a yawn as he made his way down the stairs Scott was thankful that the remaining days at school had been cancelled. A morning without a mad for the bathroom was a pleasant change from the usual morning routine. Despites having the day off the early morning hours still found Scott awake, always an early raiser it was rare to see him sleep in.

Walking past the sitting room Scott was about to carry on when a double take stopped him, recognising a familiar blue arm resting on the sofa's back Scott wondered what Kurt was doing up. Normally the one who enjoyed a day to lie in Scott was surprised to see the German up and about; wondering if concerns for a certain female had kept him up Scott decided to see if he could help. About to call his friend Scott stopped dead in his tracks as he came to stand by the sofa and saw the picture before him; deep in sleep both Kurt and Sasha were cuddled together.

Curled up together on the sofa Sasha was sleeping peaceful against Kurt's chest; while with one arm settled around the one he held Kurt in turn was resting against the chairs arm. Seeing the two at ease with other Scott was certain they were made for each other, looking down at them Scott really hoped the two could work things out.

"They make quite the pair don't they?"

Looking behind him Scott was not surprised to see none other than Jean, one of the few people who woke as early as he did.

"You could say that, I just hope everything turns out ok. She's gone so long denying what she is, and then all of a sudden it's there hitting her in the face."

"Maybe, but at least now she's not alone. Whatever she's been through I'm sure the Professor can help her through it, he's helped us and beside she had all of us to help as well."

Knowing Jean was right Scott could only smile at her word, not wanting to wake the sleeping pair Scott made after Jean's retreating figure to the kitchen. Catching up with Jean both of them could only look knowingly towards each other as they heard the soft singing coming from the kitchen; always early to raise both Jean and Scott had caught Storm singing on many occasions as she prepared breakfast. Voicing their greeting to the snowy haired woman both individuals settled down as Storm began laying out the dishes, each wondering what the day would bring.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Breaking away from the realm of sleep Sasha slowly opened lidded eyes, taking a moment to gather her senses Sasha soon realized the steady thumping sound she heard was that of someone's heart beat. Looking upwards Sasha was greeted with Kurt's sleeping form, remembering the comfort he had given her last night Sasha was left with a new appreciation for him. Despites everything that had happened the German didn't want either of them to dwell on the past; after calming down from her teary outburst Sasha had gone late into the night talking with the one before her. Having learnt that Kurt still cared about her Sasha had been touched beyond words at his devotion towards her. Unable to reply to his statement Sasha had merely hugged him in answer, content o be held she had soon drifted off to sleep in his embrace.

Coming to the realization that she had never felt as content as she did when around the furred mutant Sasha now realised just how close she had come to losing him. Knowing it would take time for her to be as accepting as the others were about their mutant status Sasha knew she was in the best place to do it. Taking note of the arm around her Sasha found herself lightly stroking the silky fur, fascinated by his appearance Sasha couldn't understand why anyone would be afraid of him. Although a little shocking at first Sasha had come to find Kurt's appearance quite charming, perhaps because she knew from experience what it was like to have people judge you on what you looked like and not who you were. Taking in the difference between Kurt's blue colouration and her own greyish skin Sasha knew that if anyone could understand her it was him. Smiling to herself for what felt like the first time in days Sasha tilted her head upwards as she felt the one beneath her stir.

Feeling a gentle touch moving along his arm Kurt felt the grips of sleep begin to leave him as he blinked open amber eyes. Getting rid of the last few traces of sleep which lingered Kurt soon came back to wakefulness as he sensed the weight of another against him. Looking downwards Kurt found himself smiling back at the one before him as he noticed Sasha's smile, a gleam of happiness replacing the confusion and fear which had previously rested in her eyes.

"Good morning."

"Morning, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you for last night. I still have things I need to sort out, but I think I'll be ok."

Glad to hear Sasha's response Kurt was relieved to see her in a happier mood than the night before. Glancing to the clock on the wall opposite Kurt was surprised to see he'd actually woken before 10 am on a day when school was cancelled, knowing there was no point in going back to sleep Kurt was prevented from speaking as Scott's voice reached them.

"So the two of you are awake then, if you want any breakfast I'd get myself to the kitchen before Storm leaves."

Deciding to take Scott's advice both Kurt and Sasha left the hollow of the sofa as they stood; giving his body a stretch Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he saw Sasha try to put her mixed coloured hair in order. Watching her detangled a few stubborn bits Kurt hoped her stay at the Institute was a permanent one however, in the end he knew the decision was hers to make. Watching her finish her task Kurt thought she looked beautiful even this early in this morning, ready to head off Kurt was surprised when a hand slipped into his. Seeing the shy uncertain smile Sasha was wearing Kurt gladly accepted the hand she offered before heading for the kitchen.

Seeing they wouldn't be the only ones present that morning Kurt stood patiently at Sasha's side as she hesitantly stood within the doorway. Although there wasn't that many people present Sasha's sense of ease greatened as she saw settled on Pietro's form sitting beside Rogue and Jean. Glad to see the small number Sasha took a deep breath before venturing in as Storm greeted them. Seeing the reassuring looks that she received Sasha soon felt her tension leaving, tentatively joining in the conversions around her as the morning dawned on.

* * *

_**Later that day**_

Taking in the reddish gold glow of the setting sun Sasha found the sight very beautiful, combining that with the subtle scent of roses and jasmine made it a very peaceful evening. Although the day could have been far more hectic it had never the less been very tiring. Firstly the morning had been a very eventful start with both Evan and Pietro almost having a full blown fight with each other.

Although the others had the notion that Sasha herself might become a student at the Institute after the incident at the football match there'd been a little uncertainty regarding Pietro's standing. Although some of the X-Men had already voiced their agreement to giving Pietro a chance, there were still others who still weren't convinced about the speed demon. Hence the heated conformation between Evan and Pietro this morning, although the X-Men had know the Professor was going to see her the day before he hadn't mentioned anything about Pietro.

Once it had been confirmed she'd be returning to the Institute the previous evening Sasha had found her thoughts drifting towards her friend and what had happened to him. However, before she could voice her concerns to the Professor she found herself noticing his knowing smile. However, she couldn't deny her puzzlement as she was told to wait in the car while the Professor ventured into the park with Storm. Yet, her puzzlement soon disappeared as not long after both the Professor and Storm had returned with her friend in tow.

Although a little sleep deprived and hunger Pietro was none the worse for wear, having spend the last day wandering Bayville he'd eventually ended up in the park with no idea of what to do. That was until the Professor had turned up, offering him a place to stay and a second chance. Unfortunately for Pietro everyone else at the Institute had only discovered his addition to the Institute this morning; therefore they had no chance to prepare for his arrival. Although they'd managed to separate the two both Evan and Pietro had gone off in typical teenager stomps.

Deciding it was best to leave both individuals to cool off for a while Sasha had found herself bombard with the others. Although they had kept their questioning to a minimum, the girls especially, had kept her busy nearly all of the day. When she did get a moment to herself later that afternoon Sasha had gone to look for Pietro only to find that he was with the Professor having a talk, knowing how long an initial talk could last she'd instead found herself immediately searching out Kurt. Hence why she was currently the first quiet moment she'd really got that day in the gardens gazebo with the one in question.

Having managed to escape the hustle and bustle of the mansion both Kurt and Sasha had spend a good hour simply walking the mansions grounds, although they haven't really talked much the two had been content with each others presence. Having arrived at the gazebo just as the sun was beginning to set Sasha had insisted they enjoy the late evening show before heading in.

Turning his gaze from the reddish gold haze before him Kurt couldn't prevent his smile as he as glanced at the one cuddled up to him. Although he was enjoying Sasha's company and didn't want to spoil the evening Kurt knew he had to ask her where they stood with each other. Despites the ease this morning between the two and their time spend together this evening Kurt didn't want to jump to conclusions about them.

"Uhm Sasha...I...I was just..."

"What is it?"

Seeing the patient look Sasha was giving him as he tried to pit together what he was trying to say Kurt took a deep breath to gather his thoughts.

"I was just wondering where we stand with each other?"

"Well I...I really like you and after everything I'd understand if..."

"I'd really like to give us a try if you'd..."

Not able to finish his sentence Kurt's eyes widened momentarily as he realised Sasha was giving him a gentle kiss. Watching Sasha pull away Kurt found himself staring into silvery eyes completely taken in by the caring in those eyes. Having a moment to acknowledge Sasha's response to his question Kurt this time was able to respond to the next kiss Sasha started, happy to lose himself in the moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Giving a final sign of frustration Pietro tossed the paperback he'd been attempting to read to the cushion beside him. Hoping to distract himself by partaking in a secret hobby of his Pietro had been unable to do so; not only was he finding it particular impossible to turn the pages, but the constant thrum of pain made it hard to concentrate. Despites the pain killers which he'd been given not long ago his mutation practically made any medication null and void within hours. Although his mutation allowed him to move at speeds others could only dream of a side effect of this same mutation was that his metabolism also worked a lot faster that normally; hence his body broke down medication a lot quicker.

Glancing downwards towards the source of his current pain Pietro could only stare dully at the stark whiteness of the cast upon his right arm and the sling it was currently resting in. Thinking on his current condition Pietro couldn't prevent his slight smile as he realised that despites the months he'd spend with the Brotherhood it was only now with the X-Men that he'd finally gotten something more than a few cuts and bruises.

"You know мой друг I must be one of the few people who would know to look for you in the library."

Despites the brief moment of surprise he felt at the interruption Pietro couldn't say he was surprised upon hearing the familiar accented voice which reached him; glancing upwards Pietro easily returned the smile that Sasha was giving him. Although he could hear the humour within Sasha's voice Pietro knew that she was right, even though it was becoming apparent to the others that he was smarter than he let on they didn't know he was quite the reader when he got the opportunity. It was due to his secret hobby that he and Sasha had become friends in the first place, having bumped into each other in a small bookstore in town.

However, as far as he was aware Sasha was the only person who knew about his reading habit, hence his puzzlement at her statement. Giving his friend a questioning look it was only now that he noticed the book she held against her chest and the shy smile she was wearing. Remaining quiet as Sasha walked over to him Pietro's curiosity only increased as she held out the book to him; now able to see the item in question Pietro was able to see that it was a thick leather bound book.

Accepting the item from his friend Pietro was stunned as he ran pale fingers over the golden lettering on the covering, 'The Complete Works of William Shakespeare'. Although Sasha knew he had a fondness for reading even she didn't know that his preference was for the classics rather that more modern writings.

"The Professor hoped you might accept this as an apology for what happened мой друг, and before you say anything no I didn't tell him about your hobby. He kind of put two and two when he saw books where coming and going and he happened to see you leaving here one time."

Seeing the look of surprise leave Pietro's eyes as he heard her explanation Sasha was glad to see a look of acceptation enter instead. Knowing how private a person Pietro could be she was relieved that her friend wasn't put out by the Professor knowing about his fondness for the written word. In truth she had had her suspicions that the Professor had discovered Pietro's hobby, thus explaining the Professor's recent interest in Pietro's academics. Although those at the Institute had come to realise that Pietro was smarter that he let on they couldn't understand why his grades didn't reflect it.

While both she and Pietro had occasional one to ones with the Professor in their first two weeks at the Institute while they settled in Sasha hadn't been surprised when the Professor had taken a more active role in their lives after that. Although the Professor had started working with them both regarding their powers he'd also been working with them individual; while she herself had begun counselling sessions with the Professor Sasha had learned from Pietro that the Professor had set her friend targets to achieve at school. If the Professor knew that Pietro actually enjoyed learning then it would explain why he wanted to motivate Pietro to proudly show his intelligence and not hide it.

"There's no hiding anything around here is there."

Knowing Pietro to well by now Sasha knew that there was no malice in the words he said, instead if anything Sasha would have to say that she detected a slight tint of humour. Picking up the discard novel before taking the seat beside her friend Sasha could see that despite being well read it was obviously taken care off. Glancing toward her friend Sasha felt a stab of guilt as she watched him try struggle to open the newly acquired novel and keep it open with one hand, while the other was immobilised in his cast. Although Pietro had been the first to suggest joining the Institute Sasha had be too ask if he'd joined because of her to help her acknowledge what she was, even though she wanted Pietro to stay she didn't want him to do so if it wasn't what he wanted.

"I never did thank you...the whole coming to terms with myself and convincing me to come here. I don't think I could have done it with out you."

Seeing Pietro turn a now intent gaze upon her Sasha could see the questioning within blue eyes as he took her in.

"It can't have been easy for you to come here and you've had to prove yourself more than anyone should...and well, with what happened I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to call it quits."

Having turned her own gaze downwards Sasha failed to see the slight smile Pietro gave as she finished speaking.

"And miss out on all this fun you kidding me."

Glad to see Sasha look at him as she heard the light joke Pietro knew she would be able to see the sincere smile he was giving her. Understanding where his friend was coming from Pietro was touched by how much Sasha cared about him, despites what Sasha had said Pietro could sense that although she said one thing she was thinking another. Pietro didn't have to be a mind reader to see that Sasha didn't want him to leave the Institute; after all ever since their arrival the two had been part of each other's support structure.

Although Sasha had a lot of support from the others at the Institute, especially Kurt, it hadn't diminished the friendship between him self and Sasha. If anything it had allowed their friendship to become stronger, both of them leaning on each other as they settled into something completely new.

"It wasn't easy, deciding to come here, I had a lot to think about and I wouldn't lie there's be times were it would have been easier to say to hell with it."

"But?"

"But, despites Daniels being a complete ass, Wolverine's over the top training sessions and having to work my ass to prove myself, I don't want to call quits. I miss the guys sure, we went through a lot together, but I don't want to go back to that."

Silently watching her friend Sasha could tell that Pietro was speaking from the heart that he wasn't lying or saying that she wanted to hear. Watching Pietro's one good hand absently ruffling the pages of the book in his lap Sasha could only imagination the barrage of thoughts and emotions which were running through his head. Despites everything he had experienced and was led to believe about Professor Xavier and the X-Men the last few weeks had given him a whole new insight into the people he had spend months hating.

Although there were still those who had their reservations about Pietro there were those who had quickly accepted him into the Institute. Both Kurt and Rogue in particular had been quick to build upon the foundations they had been building before Pietro's arrival rapidly forming a developing friendship between the three. Yet, even as she took in the now silent form of her friend Sasha couldn't help but hope that after the events yesterday everyone would finally give Pietro the break he needed.

_Flashback_

_Feeling the force of gravity close the few inches between her and the ground Sasha had only moment to acknowledge that her feet had touched solid ground before sending dark blades towards the hovering spheres quickly heading towards her. _

"_See I told you you'd get better didn't it, it just takes a little practice."_

_Quickly overcoming her initial surprise at the sudden interruption Sasha already knew who was beside her even before she turned to glance at the one now beside her; if not for the accented voice alone then the scent of sulphur only confirmed her boyfriend's presence. Taking in Kurt's grin Sasha could tell that he was enjoying the fact that he was right, despites the utter disaster of her first training session with the others Kurt had told her not to let it get to her. In fact she'd made a better impression than he had on his first time in the danger room, she just needed a little practice and as much as she hated to admit it Kurt had been right. _

_Despites the little eye roll Sasha gave Kurt didn't fail to notice her small smile as she acknowledged his words, thus showing her agreement with him. Although it had only been two weeks since she had joined them in their training sessions Sasha had vastly improved from her first time, having gained a lot more confidence and skill with regards to her powers. There were still times when she had her doubts and fears, but the last few weeks had seen a return of the care free Sasha rather than the scared one. _

_Even though he knew a lot of the change had been a result of the Professor Kurt also knew that he and the others had also helped in Sasha's acceptance of herself. Although both Sasha and Pietro had joined the Institute at roughly the same time as the new recruits it had come as a surprise when the Professor had put the two of them into training sessions with himself and the others. Despites the initial surprise everyone had quickly accepted the idea of their two new team mates, doing what they could to help them. Although the initial training sessions had only been with two or three of the others while they adjusted into the team, the two had progressed enough to today's full team training session. _

_Quickly glancing towards his girlfriend Kurt took a moment to take in the X-Men recently codenamed 'Umbra'. Although Umbra's uniform was the same dark blue as everyone else's it did have some differences which held it apart from everyone else; for one it was sleeveless while yellow fingerless gloves ended at mid forearm. Knee high boots of icy blue matched perfectly the strips which ran down both her sides. _

"_I don't need your help man."_

"_Next time I'll leave you to get squashed then Daniels."_

_Quickly turning her gaze from the one behind her Sasha didn't need to guess who the two voices belonged to, only having her suspicions confirmed as she turned to look towards the commotion. Seeing both Evan and Pietro facing up to each other Sasha wasn't surprised to see things had come to a confrontation between them, despites the initial friendship the two had had they had yet to patch it up. _

"_Please, you're probably just waiting to stab me in the back, wouldn't be the first time."_

_Although Pietro had indeed done some things he wasn't proud of he had done a lot to make up for his mistakes and turn his life around. Despites the harshness of Evan's comment Sasha was greatly surprised at Pietro's reaction, instead of getting angry a look of sadness instead overcame the white haired individual. _

"_Whatever Evan."_

"_What? Not got the courage to face me when my back's not turned."_

_Watching the scene unfold before her Sasha felt the next couple to seconds pass by in slow motion and being completely helpless to do anything. Stumbling backwards from the shove Evan gave him Pietro had no time to react to the cannon which had fired towards him, the beam slamming in to him sending him crashing into the metal wall of the danger room. What only made things worst was hearing the audible crack as Pietro collided with the pillars edge, crumbling to the floor as he did._

"_Pietro!"_

_Watching in stunned silence at the scene unfolding before him Kurt quickly followed Sasha's example as she teleported into their fallen friend. Even as he stood beside his girlfriend and Pietro Kurt could already sense that everyone else was making their way over to them, vaguely aware of the danger room shutting down around them. Hearing a clenched hiss of pain Kurt turned his attention to the one at his feet, not failing to notice the tears Pietro was trying to hold back as Sasha did her best to help him sit up. _

_Noticing instantly that Pietro was both keeping his right arm tight to his chest, yet doing his best to avoid touching the lower arm Kurt could only guess the audible crack had been the cracking of bone. _

"_Alright move aside."_

_Although she heard the voice of Wolverine it was only when she felt a gently tug on her arm that Sasha realised she had moved from her kneeling position beside Pietro. Turning to glance at the one who was bringing her back to the here and now Sasha gladly went into the embrace Kurt offered as she stood up. Briefly returning the hug Sasha stood with her arm around Kurt's waist before turning towards her friend again. _

"_Its ok kid, I just want to see the damage."_

_Hearing what could only be described as a smoothing tone from Wolverine as the older man knelt down before Pietro Sasha could tell her friend was reluctant to let anyone near his arm. However, after an understanding glance from their teacher Pietro finally allowed Wolverine to assess his arm. Despites the hiss of pain which issues from Pietro as Wolverine examined the limb Sasha could tell that despites Wolverine's harsh exterior he was being as careful as possible. _

"_It's definitely fractured, wouldn't know if it's broken until we get the kid to the Infirmary."_

"_This is your fault! He's done nothing, but try and prove himself!"_

"_I'm...I'm sorry, I never meant for this."_

_Feeling Kurt's hands quickly grab her arms as she turned to face Evan Sasha could still see the shame and guilt within Evan's eyes despites her anger. _

"_No one meant for any of this to happen. Evan we'll discuss this later, right now I need to get the kid seen to."_

_**Present moment**_

"Having people who actually care about what to happens to, it's...it's nice to know that people are looking out for me."

Brought back to the present upon hearing her friends voice Sasha could understand where Pietro was coming from, after spending much of your life having no one but yourself to count it must have come as a nice change to realise that others exactly cared about your wellbeing. And for someone like Pietro it had to something completely new to get used to; while the Professor was mainly focusing on developing both Pietro's powers and his education Storm had been subtly working at promoting Pietro's self worth and being an overall mother figure. Despites the history between her nephew and Pietro everyone had been surprised at the natural ease which Storm welcomed the speedster into the Institute. In fact the elder woman had become a steady figure for her friend, balancing authority and understanding so that Pietro was eventually calming down.

"What...what exactly is happened between you and Evan мой друг?"

Watching Pietro's good hand clench at the question Sasha couldn't help but wish she could take back the question, not wanting to bring up bad blood she'd been merely curious as to what could have caused the two of them to throw aside their once friendship. Once she Logan and the Professor had confirmed that Pietro would be ok she had gone straight after Evan, demanding to know what his issue was with Pietro. Although the two had spend the first few minutes merely arguing with each other it hadn't taken long for Sasha to see the real remorse with Evan's eyes.

Although Evan could be a pain sometimes and one to play by his own rules at times Sasha didn't have to be a mind reader to realise that Evan really regretted what he had done. Listening to Evan's apology Sasha couldn't shake the feeling that maybe the friendship between the two stubborn individuals might be repairable. It would explain why Evan had been so concerned about Pietro after the incident; could it be possible that Evan still put some value on their friendship.

"Even without the mutant powers I've never really fit in...even my foster parents didn't give two cents about me."

Feeling a reassuring squeeze to his hand Pietro was surprised to see he hadn't noticed Sasha make the movement, seeing the smile his friend was giving him Pietro took a deep breath before carrying on.

"When Evan and his folks moved in I never expected them to be any different...let's just say I never expected us to become friends, but we did. Whenever someone tried to pick a fight with me Evan used to have my back."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say new school, new friends happened."

Hearing the venom with Pietro's voice Sasha could see that maybe Pietro still thought something of his friendship with Evan if it whatever happened between them still made him angry.

"Why do I have the feeling that there's more to it than that мой друг?"

"The one person I thought I could count on becomes just like everyone else, your best friend's not suppose to make fun of you. I thought Evan was someone I could turn to, but I was wrong...It's bad enough fitting in being normal, when you realise you can out run a car you freak."

"I'm sorry man, really."

Watching Pietro quickly turn towards the new interruption Sasha could see the immediate suspicion and wariness settle over her friend as he took note of Evan's form. Seeing the brief questioning glance Pietro sent her Sasha could only smile nervously at her friend. Having spent hours convincing Evan to agree to her idea regarding sorting things out between himself and Pietro she was hoping that it would pay off.

Having agreed to open up conversion with Pietro to get things rolling Sasha had left Evan at the doorway to the library, and luckily enough Pietro hadn't picked up on Evan's presence until now.

"That's an understatement of the year."

"Hey man I'm trying to be real here, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday."

"Well I don't need your apologies."

"Pietro stop it, Evan's trying to apologise now quit it with the arrogance and listen to him. Whenever happened between the two of you needs sorting out, you're living under the same roof for goodness sake."

Seeing the slight cringe Pietro gave at her words Sasha could hear the chuckle Evan was trying to hide as he observed the situation.

"You're lucky, you got off easy. I got to experience full wrath mode earlier."

"Trust me I've seen it."

"Sasha's right you know, we keep up like this and we'll going to kill each other. We need to sort things out between us, heck man we use to be friends."

"Used to, there's the key word for you. We had a fight, it's that simple."

"It's not that simple, we could just ignore each other if it was instead we're making each other miserable."

Remaining silent Sasha watched as Pietro turned an intent gaze upon Evan, obviously considering what Evan has said.

"We always had each other's back, heck man we were best friends I'm not having it that one fight was enough to destroy that. So tell me the truth, what's the real reason you decided to have it in for me?"

"The truth."

"I was jealous."

"What?"

"You had everything I ever wanted, the perfect family, the perfect world. Until you and folks showed up I could only imagine what that was like, then when we became friends I saw it firsthand, heck I got to experience it. You're mum practically adopted me, the amount of time she asked me to come over for dinner or to stay over."

"But after our fight that stopped."

Finally able to put two and two together Evan finally understood the reason behind Pietro's developed hate towards him. Before middle school the two of them had been inseparable, in fact half the time he didn't even have to ask if Pietro could come over, his parents especially his mum loved having Pietro over.

Thinking back on things Evan became to think if maybe his parents had been more aware of Pietro's state of living with his foster parents than he had realised, thus explaining why they had made such an effort with the individual in question. Although he'd been aware that Pietro didn't have things easy with his foster parents he'd never realised it must have been that bad if Pietro had grow to hate him for taking away the only place of escape he had. After their fight Pietro no longer came over, their friendship no longer what it was, instead become mere acquiesces.

Taking in the dejected form of the one before him Evan was once again reminded of the first time he'd met Pietro; a silent form on the playground why children played around him.

"What's done is done right? Now about we start again."

Taking in the pondering within his house mate Evan could tell the minute Pietro made up his mind by the slight smirk he was wearing.

"Fine Daniels...Evan, but don't think I wouldn't be milking the whole broken arm thing."

"Oh man, my mum's going to give me hell when she finds out."

Seeing the questioning looks both Pietro and Sasha were giving him as his words Evan realised that he had yet to tell his now reclaimed friend what he had done.

"I kindy told her we were patching things up when she rung earlier and she made me promise to bring you back with me and Aunty O this weekend."

"What?"

"Come on Pietro, you have to. You said it yourself my mum loves you."

"Fine I'll come, but only because I can't wait to see you squirm."

Glad to hear the genuine laughter come from both her friends Sasha was hopefully that the two could rebuild the friendship they once had. Although it might take some work at least the air had been cleared and the ground work placed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen **

"What angel wakes me from my flowery bed?"

"The finch, the sparrow and the lark, the plain-song cuckoo gray, whose note full many a man doth mark, and dares not answer nay; for, indeed, who would set his wit to so foolish  
a bird? Who would give a bird the lie, though he cry 'cuckoo' never so?"

"Very good Pietro that was very well read, I have to give you and the others credit, this group reading seems to have indeed helped you gain better control of your powers."

"Yeah man, we could exactly keep up with you this time, even if I can't understand half of what we've saying."

Hearing the burst of laughter which came from the library Kurt could tell from the sounds that Evan, Rogue and Jean had decided to part take in tonight reading group with the Professor and Pietro. After seeing Pietro getting frustrated with his lack of finer control over his powers everyone had gotten together to come up with an idea to aid their friend.

At first at a loss as to what they could do they'd eventually summarized that maybe Pietro was having such trouble living life at what was considered a normal pace because he didn't have a control to base normal upon. Hence they'd come up with the idea of doing activities, tasks, with their friend, but doing so as they pace therefore making the speedster consciously have to slow in order to part take. Which had led to their reading group, once they'd learned from Sasha that Pietro was a big reader everyone had approached the Professor with the idea and from the sounds of it the group was working.

Although he was glad things were working out for his team mate Kurt couldn't help but wonder at the absence of Sasha's voice. When he'd asked Scott about Sasha's whereabouts his friend could only guess that Sasha was helping out with Pietro's session tonight. Realising that he hadn't heard either her voice or laughter Kurt was wondering if perhaps Sasha was a little more bummed out that Scott had let on.

Although Sasha had vented a little steam at both him and Tabitha earlier that day at their behaviour during the training exercise that morning she'd appeared fine once she'd left it out. That and he'd promised to take her where ever and do whatever she wanted the minute he got off probation as an apology for scaring her. However, from what Scott had told just told him Sasha had come back from the carnival in a bummed mood, apparently upon learning about what had happened from Jean and Evan Sasha had no longer felt the fun and cheer of the carnival.

Hearing the others pick up on their reading Kurt knew that Sasha wasn't here, hence leaving him with the question as to where she was. Pondering where his girlfriend could be as he ventured away from the library Kurt quickly realised where Sasha would be as he glanced out upon the mansions gardens.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

Absently brushing back the stray hairs which escaped her ponytail Sasha settled back against the pillar behind her, taking in the darkening sky. Although slightly cloudy she could still make out some stars in the night sky, some even making the faint outline of constellations. Feeling a slight chill beginning to settle in the air Sasha merely pulled the sweatshirt she wore tighter around herself before hugging her knees against her body. Knowing she wouldn't be doing herself any favours staying out in the cold she couldn't bring herself to go inside.

After learning about the evening events from Jean and Evan regarding Kurt and Tabitha she'd been surprised at how much it had hurt to learn Kurt had broken probation to come to the carnival with Tabitha. Despites the incident which had occurred that morning Sasha had been able to brush off Tabitha's flirty behaviour towards Kurt however, learning about tonight's events had been a blow to her. Although she and Kurt had only official been boyfriend and girlfriend for a few weeks Sasha already knew she'd fallen for the blue furred mutant hard. Even though she didn't have much experience when it came to relationships Sasha knew that she'd never felt this way about anyone before, which only made it hurt worse thinking that Kurt might have grow tired of her all yet.

Reappearing in the shelter of the gazebo Kurt needed a moment to adjust to the dimmed lighting before glancing around him, immediately stopping Sasha's huddled form. Taking in the multicoloured hair Kurt quickly took note that Sasha wasn't wearing the image inducer the Professor had provided her with. However, it was taking note of the familiar overly large sweatshirt and huddled form which only added to his feelings of concern for the one before him.

The sight reminding him of Sasha's initial days at the Institute when the Professor had begun working with her. It was easy to see that the Professor had gotten Sasha to face some very painful and difficult memories in his aid to help Sasha overcome her fear of being a mutant, especially when she'd hidden away under said piece of clothing for a few days. However, not wanting her to hide away Kurt had reassured her that he'd didn't care how she looked, he liked everything about, in fact the shadowy look only added to her appearance.

Since then Kurt had never since the sweatshirt again, in fact Sasha had taken on board his approach to his physical mutation. Whenever she was in public, like school or such, Sasha would used the image inducer the Professor had created for her, but at the Institute she would appear as herself. Yet, to see her completely abandoning the inducer and hiding away like she used to made Kurt really worried as to what could be bothering Sasha.

"Hey, though I might find you here."

Seeing surprised silvery eyes look up towards him Kurt was taken aback by the sadness within them, the sight making him immediately wanting to comfort the one before him. Slowly walking towards the one before him Kurt was at least a little relieved to see a small smile grace Sasha's face as he sat beside her.

"How bad is it?"

"I have to wash all our uniforms, wax the x-jet and wash out the danger room for a month."

"Oh."

Feeling the eyes upon her as she played with the hem of her sleeve Sasha didn't know how to voice the hundreds of thoughts playing through her head.

"Tabitha's left."

Feeling her hands automatically clenching at the name Sasha felt could of the sadness and hurt she'd only moments before been feeling turn into anger; how could Kurt be so concerned about Tabitha.

"And you've not got after her yet, that surprises me."

Surprised at the venom within Sasha's voice Kurt was for a moment taken back by the one before him, in all the time he'd known her he'd never heard Sasha speak with such a tone.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like! If you're so worried about her, then go ahead bring her back!"

Cringing back slightly from the one before him at Sasha's raised voice it was apparent from her increasingly thick Russian accent that she was angry. Yet, despites the visible anger that didn't stop Kurt from quickly grabbing Sasha's wrist as instinct warned him that she was going to teleport away. Expecting the action to prevent Sasha's teleportation Kurt was surprised to suddenly find standing outside the mansions front door.

Although they'd been able to assess that Sasha's teleportation was different from his own, there was still something's about her ability they had yet to assess. Currently working on increasing Sasha's teleportation distance they had yet to see whether or not she could actually teleport other individuals with herself. Though it would appear that question had just been answered.

Momentarily puzzled as to what had happened Sasha quickly pushed it to the back of her mind as she threw off the now loosened grip on her wrist. Free from Kurt's grip Sasha was about to disappear again however, before she could form the idea Sasha could only gasp as a vice like grip formed on her recently freed wrist. Before she could react Sasha felt herself pulled against the one before her, an arm settling around her waist before feeling the disporting sensation of teleporting.

Reappearing in her room Sasha gave an annoyed glance at Kurt, feeling no resistance from the arm around her as she stepped back.

"Don't even think about teleporting, where ever you go I'm coming to."

Feeling a slight tug on her wrist as Kurt spoke Sasha only now saw that it was said individuals tail curled around her wrist that was the source of the vice grip.

"That's funny, you were quite happy to forget me earlier."

"What are you talking about?"

"The carnival, what else?...I was so excited to be going...you were suppose to be on probation."

Seeing the anger slowly fade from the slender form before him Kurt suddenly understood what was wrong, why Sasha had gone from being dejected to anger. When he'd learned about the carnival the school was putting on Kurt wouldn't take no for an answer from his girlfriend about going, wanting to spend an evening with her. Ever since Sasha's arrival at the Institute it had become rare for the two to have any time alone together, having to escape the mansion and school if they did. The carnival had been the perfect opportunity in days for him and Sasha to do their own thing and be a normal couple. It hadn't taken much to convince Sasha to agree to the carnival, in fact she'd become excited as him when he'd promised her that they'd have an evening away from everyone.

How that he had chance to think things over Kurt remembered how disappointed Sasha had been at hearing about his probation, it had taken a lot of persuasion to convince her to go along with Evan and Jean. Sasha had been annoyed with Tabitha's flirting this morning, how she must be feeling after finding out that he had gone against his probation to go to the carnival with Tabitha instead of her. Feeling like a complete idiot Kurt could only hope that he could convince Sasha that it didn't mean anything to him and that he'd been a complete jerk.

Turning his attention to the one in front of him Kurt was angry with himself for causing Sasha to feel how she must be feeling as he took note of her downcast posture. Gently tilting her head upwards Kurt wasn't surprised to see the red rimmed eyes which meant him, he could tell from her broken speech before that Sasha would be close to tears.

"I am really sorry, about the probation, the carnival, everything. I wasn't thinking, if I had I would have never agreed to go with Tabitha."

"You'd say that now, but what happens the next time Tabitha..."

"There wouldn't be a next time, I promise. I made a stupid mistake, a really big, stupid mistake."

"Why not? You got along so well."

"Oh you are so stubborn...I'm totally crazy about you, how could I be interested in anyone else when I love everything about you. I'll do anything to prove that."

Despites the pleading tone that they she could sense within Kurt's words Sasha couldn't full acknowledge the words that he was saying, too caught up within her feelings. Just wanting to be alone Sasha turned her back on the one who was plainly waiting for a response.

"I think you'd better go."

"Sasha, please."

"Just go Kurt."

Despites the heartache she was feeling Sasha remind looking at the floor, only turning to look behind her as the familiar scent of sulphur hit her nose. Turning around Sasha slowly sank to the floor no longer fighting the tears which slowly fell down her face.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

Blindly searching the space beside her for the source of the consistent beeping Sasha was for a moment puzzled as her hand brushed against something solid, hearing the slosh of water as she hit whatever it was Sasha quickly opened her eyes. Needing a moment to adjust to the light Sasha couldn't help but smile as she saw what her hand had hit; having appeared sometime while she was sleeping was a glass vase filled with flowers.

Taking in the floral arrangement Sasha's smile only grew larger at the wildflowers; although only a simple collection of flowers in various shades of blue and purple the statement spoke volumes to her. Even though the mansions gardens may have been the source of the current floral display Sasha knew it must have still taken a good amount of time to single out the blues and purples from the wide variety available.

Taking in the perfumed scent as she brushed her fingers through a sea of blue and purple petals Sasha couldn't help but feel a little guilty as she thought about last night. Although there was no indication as to who had left the flowers Sasha knew well enough who was the culprit, after all there was only one person who knew that not only was blue and purple her favourite girls, but that she adored wildflowers. Realising how much trouble Kurt must have gone through to put together the little gift Sasha could only wonder why he had done it; it had been late when they'd parted from each other last night and in the whole time she had known him Kurt wasn't an earlier riser when it came to the weekends.

Taking in Kurt's gesture Sasha felt horrible about rebuking him last night, even though she knew that she had reason to be hurt the bigger part of her was how telling her that Kurt was right. Although she hadn't wanted to hear it last night Kurt was right, she knew he would never knowingly hurt her and that it had indeed been a terrible mistake. Touched by the simple gift Sasha realised that Kurt wouldn't have gone through so much trouble if he didn't mean what he had said, that he was indeed crazy about her.

Quickly jumping Sasha knew she had to find the blue furred mutant she'd been so dejected off last night, hoping that Kurt would be willing to listen to her and they could put everything behind them. In her heart Sasha knew she didn't want things to end between them and she couldn't bear it if Kurt thought that she did.

With his tail rapidly swaying around him Kurt could do little to still the movement, knowing it was simply acting as an accurate display of his current nervous state. After leaving Sasha last night Kurt had spend most of the night awake afraid of where things stood between himself and Sasha. Knowing that he'd hurt the grey skinned mutant Kurt knew he'd probably be feeling the same way if things had been reversed however, as much as he wished he could change the past he couldn't.

Therefore upon awaking after a few hours of troubled sleep Kurt had decided to do what he could to show Sasha that he had meant what he said, that she was the only girl for him. Hence why he had been trailing the mansions gardens in the early hours of the morning searching out blue and purple wildflowers, knowing that they were Sasha's favourite. Leaving the flowers upon Sasha's bedside table Kurt only hoped she would forgive him as he had took in her sleeping form.

Knowing that Sasha was a creature of habitat Kurt was hoping that this morning was no exception and that she would be awake by now. Yet, despites what he was hoping Kurt had found himself valiantly trying to gathering his courage for the last 15 minutes, willing himself to build up the nerve to knock on the door before him. Taking a steadying breath Kurt was about to knock when the door before him flew open revealing the one he'd come to see.

Having seconds to take in Sasha's sleep tousled from Kurt had no time to prepare himself as the one before him practically tackled him; only coming to halt as his back hit against the wall behind him. Realising that Sasha was in fact hugging him instead of trying to attack him Kurt was once again unprepared as Sasha untangled herself before bestowing the gentlest of kisses.

Pulling back slightly from the one before her Sasha couldn't help but grin at the puzzled look within amber eyes, though truthfully she couldn't blame Kurt for appearing a little puzzled. Considering how things had been left between them last night this morning's greeting had to be the last thing he expected.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"This time, but if you ever do something like this again and no amount of Wagner charm or flowers will get you out of it."

"Trust me I've learnt my lesson, I wouldn't be doing anything like that again. Promise."

Feeling Sasha's slight weight settle once against him as his still girlfriend once again hugged him Kurt gladly hugged her back.

"I meant what I said; you're the only girl I'm interested in."

"I know, deep down I know you never did it to hurt me. I just got scared; I'm not the typical image for a girlfriend."

"I understand, but you've got nothing to worry about, if anyone could pull of the smoky look it's you, besides I think if anyone has to worry about typical images it's me."

"Well I can assure you the elfish look definitely works for me, guess we both none typical."

Glad to hear Kurt's soft laughter Sasha was relieved that they'd managed to sort things out between them, no doubt there would be plenty of fights and makes up in the future, but regardless of what happened Sasha had no doubt they'd be able to face them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

'Damn it!'

Managing to suppress the laughter she wanted to issue at Pietro's outburst Sasha found her control slip as she turned her attention to the one in question. Seeing her friend fighting to remove the now tangled piece of tape from his hand Sasha burst into laughter. Thanks to his mutation Pietro normally found it easy to pick things up, able to practice things in a fraction of the time it took normal people to do, so it was funny to see such a simple task as wrapping presents was getting the best of him.

"If you want any help, you've only got to ask."

"Do you think I wouldn't have asked before now if I could?"

Reigning in her laughter Sasha couldn't help the small chuckles which came from her at the glare Pietro was sending her. However, the glare was short lived as Pietro growled in frustration as he finally managed to free himself of the sticky tape; the offending item making a bee line for the bin.

"I'm sure Evan's mum wouldn't mind you having someone putting a little tape here and there, while you wrap."

Seeing the uncertain look within her friend's eyes Sasha only now understood the importance Pietro was placing on the simple act of wrapping presents. Although the usual confident individual might not voice it, it was plain to see that Pietro really wanted to make an impression on Evan's parents.

Although only three months had passed since the danger room incident it had become obvious to everyone that it had brought about some very positive outcomes. Although Pietro and Evan still had their occasional fights; there was none of the hatred from previous months. Instead their renewed friendship had probably made stronger foundations for their friendship, each having a better understanding of what had gone wrong the first time round.

Though Sasha did think that Evan's parents and Ororo also had something to do with the positive change in Pietro. Despites Pietro's reservations about spending the weekend with Evan and his parents all those weeks ago the trip had turned out to be the best thing that could have occurred for Pietro. From the moment Pietro had turned up Evan's parents had welcomed him into their home; in fact from what Evan had told her his mother had practically mothered the white haired individual, that was after she'd finished making him realise just how worried he'd had them when he'd just up and disappeared.

Ever since then Evan's parents had been just as interested in Pietro's progress as their sons; wanting to know his grades at school, how things were going at the Institute and in his life. While Ororo had his acting guardian when they were at the Institute, becoming a stabling influence for the speedester.

Hence explain Pietro's current situation, after everything the Daniel's had done for him Pietro had been determined to repay them this Christmas. And she had to give him credit Pietro had certainly spend more hours than some this year finding the perfect presents for not only the Daniels. Wanting to show them that he thoughts more of them than a rush, last minute gift. However, it would appear that when it came to wrapping it wasn't a strong point of Pietro's.

"Ok."

"What was that?"

"Are you going to help me or what?"

"That's depends, what do you say?"

"Please . . . will you help me?"

"Of course. You only had to ask."

Seeing the death glare Pietro sent her Sasha couldn't help but laugh, after all it was very rare that she got the upper hand with her friend. Taking the roll of tape from her friends hand Sasha went about cutting off a piece while Pietro held the paper in place, quickly falling into a routine as they went about finishing off the remaining presents.

"Pietro."

Hearing his name Pietro took a moment before realising that it was the Institutes local weather witch that had called him. Having finally finished the wrapping the Daniel's presents he'd been on his way with Sasha to join the others in their early Christmas celebration. Since most of the Institutes inhabitants were going to spend Christmas with their families everyone had decided to have their Christmas celebration a little early, therefore allowing them to feel like they had enjoyed Christmas together and to exchange gifts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You go ahead, I'll catch up."

Walking over to where Ororo stood Pietro couldn't hide the puzzlement within his eyes as he took note of the festively wrapped gift in her hands. As far as he knew any gifts being exchanged between Evan, Ororo, himself and Evan's parents were supposed to happen at Evan's home. Hence why he had left said people's presents upstairs ready for their departure the next day.

"I know Viv said that we'd be opening presents on Christmas, but this is something we all thought you should have a little early."

Seeing the puzzlement grow within blue eyes Ororo's smile only grew as she handed over the gift that Viv, Evan and herself had put together for Pietro, hoping that the youngster would like what they had done. Waiting while the one in question slowly removed the wrapping Ororo waiting with held breath as Pietro revealed the navy leather covering. Seeing Pietro give her a brief look she only smiled as Pietro finally revealed the album, watching silently as the one before her began to look at the contents within.

Opening up the book Pietro was surprised at the photos revealed before him; from numerous pictures of him and Evan at school events to times he'd spend at the Daniels house ranging from middle school to early high school. Not only that but it would appear that they'd managed to obtain some photos from the others at the Institute; ranging from one of him and Sasha from their time at the survival camp and numerous group photos of himself with others of the Institute.

Coming to the end of the album Pietro could feel the damp of emotions within him breaking as he recognised the familiar writing of Evan's mum on post it note.

"_So that you can remember all those who care about you and all the goods time you had, if you should ever need to remember that you are loved and always will be. _

_Hopefully you'll be able to continue building on your memories, and know that you will always be a part of this family._

_Aunt Viv, Uncle John, Evan and Aunt Ororo"_

Silently watching as Pietro took in the few blank pages Ororo was surprised to see the usually composed youth becoming wet eyed. Although not actually tears Pietro was quick to wipe away the moisture which came to his eyes. Glad to see that the gift was appreciated Ororo was about to give Pietro a minute to himself when she experienced something she'd never would have believed if it hadn't happened to her.

Needing a minute Ororo soon found a smile coming to her as she realised that the usually brass and hyper speedester was exactly hugging her. To anyone who knew the white haired youth they would know that it wasn't a typical thing for him to do, therefore to seeing Pietro doing such a thing showed just how much he valued the gift given to him. Returning the hung that she was receiving Ororo was glad to see Pietro felt comfortable enough with her to let down his guard.

As far as she could tell the one person who Pietro truly shared everything was Sasha, but considering that she was the one person who had never judged him and had actively earned his friendship it wasn't surprising that he would confide in the girl. It was no wonder that the two had developed a sibling like relationship.

Realising that the others would be wondering where they were Ororo whispered a few words to the speedester before leaving him to compose himself before he joined everyone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Nervously holding the box within his hands Kurt glanced over to where the one who was meant to receive it sat; the grey skinned mutant as absorbed in the Christmas spirit as everyone else. Watching Sasha brush aside multi-hued strands behind her ear Kurt was happy to see the confidence his girlfriend had about herself these days.

Having worked through a lot of her issues in the months since her first arrival at the Institute she was a lot more at ease with herself. Although just like him she still used the image inducer while outside the Institute, she rarely if never used it while inside the Institute, instead choosing to acknowledge the physical side to her mutation.

Waiting for Sasha and Evan to finish exchanging gifts Kurt could only feel himself becoming more nervous about giving her the present he had brought. Since it was their first Christmas together as a couple he had wanted to find a gift that would make this Christmas not only special, but show Sasha that he thought the world about her. He was hoping that the gift he had settled on would deliver that message across.

Seeing Evan excuse himself as he went about delivering his remaining presents Kurt decided it was now or never.

"Merry Christmas."

Instantly recognising the German tinted voice Sasha couldn't help but smile as she turned to face Kurt, immediately taking note of the nervous smile Kurt was giving her in return. Of all the emotions Kurt could display nervous was rarely one of them, so the fact that he was displaying said emotion only made her curious as to what Kurt was up to.

Giving her boyfriend an encouraging smile Sasha patiently waited for Kurt to get over his nerves before seeing him offer the gift he was holding. Knowing how secretive Kurt had been about the gift he'd gotten her Sasha was intrigued by what was in the small box she now held. Undoing the ribbon which bound the box Sasha let it fall into her lap before removing the lid and revealing the boxes contents.

Looking down at the pile of tissue paper it took Sasha a moment to take in the glint of silver, thus drawing her attention to the bracelet. Gently removing the bracelet Sasha felt her breath catch as she held the item before her; interspaced along the delicate chain was a collection of charms. However, it was closer inspection that she realised Kurt hadn't just chosen the first charm bracelet he'd seen, because each of the charms were something she could put meaning to; the elf, her birthstone.

Remembering to breath Sasha knew this was the most thoughtful gift anyone had ever gotten her, she couldn't believe Kurt had gone through so much trouble for her.

Patiently waiting as his girlfriend examined his gift, Kurt could only wish he knew what she was thinking right now, at least he would have an interdiction of whether she liked it or not. Caught up in his thoughts Kurt had mere moments to realise that Sasha was no longer sitting before him before he found himself with an armful of sat person as she hugged him.

"Kurt it's beautiful. Thank you."

Smiling in relief at the comment Kurt gladly returned the hug before stepping back so that he could see Sasha face to face. Taking in the beaming smile Sasha was giving him Kurt knew that she really did mean what she said, that she wasn't just sparing his feelings.

"It's the most thoughtful present anyone has ever gotten me, I love it."

"I was hoping you'd like it."

"You shouldn't have gone through so much trouble. I haven't gotten you something nearly as grand."

"I'll like whatever you've gotten me. Besides I didn't get you this expecting the same in return, I wanted to get you something special. You mean a lot to me, and I wanted to get you something to show that.'

"Just when I think I have you figured out, you completely surprise me."

Laughing softly at the comment Kurt happily fastened the bracelet around his girlfriends wrist before watching her be dragged off by the females members of the Institute, all eager to see the new jewellery she'd just received.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Days later (Christmas Eve)**_

Looking out at the snow filled landscape before him Kurt couldn't help but give a sigh, although he knew he should be happy about being home for Christmas part of him couldn't help but be a little down. Although his parents had gone all out for his return this Christmas Kurt hadn't been able to shake the niggle feeling he hadn't since his return a few days ago.

It was only now when he had some time to himself that he realised just why he'd had the feeling there was something missing. Even though he was happy to be celebrating Christmas with his parents, he found that he was missing a certain Russian girl more than he thought he would.

Despites the early Christmas they'd celebrated at the Institute it was only now that Kurt realised he would have traded that in if it made he could celebrate Christmas for real with Sasha. But just as he had come home to spend it with his parents Sasha had gone to spend it with her guardian Calina.

Thinking of the day they had said goodbye Kurt couldn't help but smile as he remembered the last minute gift Sasha had given him before he left for the airport. Pulling the silver medallion from his shirt Kurt took in the St Christopher embossed on the surface. Although Sasha was certain he'd arrive in Germany safe and sound and return in just the same way, it couldn't hurt to have someone watching over him.

Caught up in his thoughts Kurt didn't hear the footstep behind him until his mother's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"When you were little you were always so excited on Christmas Eve, you were quite the handful."

"Sorry mum, I'm excited really . . . I was just thinking."

Hearing his mother chuckling softly behind him Kurt turned towards her in puzzlement, wondering what was so funny.

"What it means to be young?"

"Mum."

"It doesn't take a genius to realise who you're missing Kurt, you hadn't been yourself since you got home."

Realising how he must have been coming across to his parents Kurt couldn't help but feel guilty as he realised hoe ungrateful he must have appeared to him parents. The first time in months that they'd be able to get together as a family and here he was spoiling what was meant to be a happy time of the year.

"I'm sorry mum, I didn't mean to spoil Christmas . . ."

"Oh Kurt, you haven't spoiled it. She must mean a lot to you if you're missing her so much."

"Yeah . . . yeah she does."

Hearing a vehicle approaching Kurt knew it had to be his father returning from some last minute errands he had to do before tomorrow, though to be honest he had no idea what they could be. To his knowledge he thought there was only the dinner prep to do tomorrow so he could only ponder what was so important that his father had to rush off this morning.

"Looks like your dad has finally made it, come on, why don't we see if he needs hand."

Acknowledging his mother's smile Kurt decided to make a real effort in putting his missing of his girlfriend aside for the remainder of his stay with his parents. After all it would only be a few days before he had to return to America and thus get to see Sasha again, in the mean time he was going to make the most of being with his parents and enjoy the holiday.

Following his mother to the front door it was only by chance that he noticed the knowing smile she was wearing as he stepped out into the snow. Glancing back at his mother Kurt was completely unprepared for the figure which crashed into him; sending them both tumbling into the snow.

Blinking snow out of his eyes Kurt needed a minute before realising that he was looking to a pair of very familiar grey eyes.

"Merry Christmas Kurt, or should I say Christmas Eve."

"Sasha! But how? What are you doing here?"

"Thank your parents and Calina; they thought it might be nice if we all spend Christmas together."

Hearing the familiar laughter of his mother and father alongside an unfamiliar one, Kurt saw each of the people Sasha had just mentioned around them, each laughing at the pair currently sat in the snow.

"Well we couldn't think of what to get you this Christmas, and you father and I really did want to meet this Sasha of yours."

Glancing back towards his mother Kurt couldn't contain his smile as he realised what his parents and Calina had done for him and Sasha. Realising that he had two of the best parents he could ever ask for Kurt quickly pulled Sasha up with himself before hurrying to introduce her to his mother.

Seeing the shy smile Sasha gave his mother Kurt could only laugh at Sasha's surprised expression as his mother threw her into a hug. However, the Russian girl quickly returned the hug as she got over her surprise. Watching the introduction between everyone Kurt knew this was be one of the best Christmas he'd ever had.


End file.
